Will you be there?
by miracle'of'words
Summary: Chandler has a crush on Monica; he doesn't want to say anything though. But when she's in danger, Chandler knows it's now or never…
1. Chapter 1

_This was the first idea that popped into my head when I thought about writing a Mondler story. I don't know why I never wrote it down before, but I started to now. I hope you guys like it. :) And leave me a review to let me know you do. :)_

The Village People are singing their hit YMCA. Everyone in the Moondance Diner is laughing and cheering. All these funny looking people are dancing on the counter. It is the highlight of visiting this diner: Seeing the waiters and waitresses doing their dance, all equally enthusiastic.

But Chandler only has eyes for one of the dancers. Monica seems annoyed by the song and her duty to dance. She's probably gonna ream him out later. Actually, she'll do that for sure. It was him who threw the coin into the machine and started the music. But he just couldn't resist. She looks so cute when she's pissed. She's still beautiful to him. With her horrible outfit, the blonde wig which is hiding her beautiful dark hair and these strange glasses she doesn't look like Monica at all. But it's still her and Chandler cannot stop looking at her.

He can't get enough of Monica. He could spend hours just looking at her dancing to this songs of the past, rolling her eyes at the customers ordering _Laverne and Curly Fries_ and just hating every second of it. Seeing her doing something she hates so much should bother Chandler, but it doesn't. Because he knows it is Monica. And if there is anybody who gets out of this stronger and better than ever before, it's Monica.

He can't even remember when his crush on Monica started in the first place. He thinks it was the first time he saw her after she broke up with Richard. She was miserable and he made a promise to himself: that he would never, ever make her feel this way. If he would be lucky enough to get a girl like Monica he wouldn't even think about not being with her. It was a few days later when he realized, that he might have more than "friendly" feelings towards Monica. He wouldn't say anything to her, though, because first she was still very upset about Richard and second he didn't want to ruin the best friendship he'd ever had. And he still doesn't. Maybe, one day, she'll realize how good they would be together, but until then, it's enough for him to just look at her.

"Hey Chandler! We gonna head home now," Phoebe says. He dragged her and Joey along with him, because he didn't want to sit at the diner all alone, looking like a loser.

"Yeah," Joey nods. "I mean, why are we always hanging out here lately? I know a lot of places where they serve better food. And where the waitresses are way hotter!" Chandler doesn't think Joey could take him to a place where there are hotter waitresses than the one he's been starring at the whole night.

"Oh, Joey, come on, Monica works here. We should support her by coming here."

"Okay, we did support her for the last two hours now, let's go back, Chandler!" Phoebe says impatiently.

"Are you coming, Chandler?" Joey's already at the door with Phoebe, turning around to look at his friend who is still sitting at their table.

"You go without me, I'm gonna wait for Monica to finish her shift."

"Alright, Chandler, see you later!"

Chandler sighs. If their friends would know why he always wants to hang out here, they would tell him to stop being stupid. He can actually here Phoebe's voice in his head. _Monica? Come on, Chandler, she's way out of your league!_ And he knows that. It's obvious. He just doesn't want to accept it. Because that would mean stop seeing her. He's realistic enough to know that he could never be around her without thinking of her … that way. He just can't stop his heart from beating faster each time Monica touches him. He can't stop his thoughts from thinking about her all the time. He can't stop …

"You!" Chandler startles up. Monica is standing in front of him, now in her every day clothes again, and puts her arms on her hips.

"Hey," Chandler gives her a smile, knowing exactly what she's going to say.

"Don't look at me like that, smiley!" Monica's eyes sparkle angrily and Chandler seems to drown in them. "Stop putting these stupid coins into this damn machine or I'll…"

"Or what?" Chandler is obviously enjoying this, what makes Monica even more furious.

"I'll kill you!" Monica hisses with clenched teeth.

"Oh, you would never kill me. If you'd kill me, you would have a problem much bigger than dancing on a stupid counter."

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course. There would be no one to walk you home after your shift."

"I don't even want you to walk me home." Without even looking at Chandler again, Monica grabs her bag and makes her way out of the diner.

Chandler jumps up from his seat for hours and catches up with Monica.

"Mon, don't be mad. I won't do it again, I promise!"

"Really?"

"Well, I might do it one last time when I have my video camera with me…"

"You are an idiot, Chandler!" Finally Monica begins to laugh.

"I know. But you like me nevertheless, right?"

"Strangely enough, yes!"

Chandler chuckles. She is so cute when she's trying to be angry with him. Luckily she is never able to resist him long enough.

They walk side by side for a while, without saying anything. Chandler loves how he can joke, talk about serious things and keep silent with Monica. It's never weird, it always feels good. No matter what.

Suddenly Monica clears her throat. "So, Chandler, why are you always hanging out at the diner lately?"

"Well," He shrugs. "We think we should support you …"

"No, Chandler," Monica puts her hand on his shoulder. "Why are _you_ always hanging out at the diner?"

"What do you mean? We all hang out there."

"No," Monica shakes her head. "I realized it today: Sometimes it's you, Phoebe and Rachel, sometimes you, Joey and Phoebe, sometimes you, Ross and Joey, sometimes all of you, but it's always _you_."

Chandler feels like he got caught. He'd have never imagined Monica realizing that. "Well, I'm always there, because it was my idea. I thought maybe we should all come to support you. You know, you hate your job and I thought maybe us being there would help." Chandler closes his eyes and hopes for her to believe it.

Monica smiles at him. "Thank you, Chandler, that's very sweet, but I'm alright. You don't need to eat that horrible food just for me."

Chandler shrugs. "It's okay. The food is not that bad. After a while you don't even know why you didn't like it in the beginning anymore."

Monica grins and nudges her shoulder with his. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem at all. I kind of like it there. My favorite part about coming to the diner is seeing the staff doing their dance on the counter. Have you ever seen it? If not, you should really come and see it one day!"

"Idiot!" Monica hits him on the arm playfully.

"You said that before. And for your information: That really hurt!"

"I know, but you are! And for your information: You totally deserved that!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you are liking this story so far. :)_

Monica is pouring some coffee into a customer's cup. It's horrible, she wants to be a chef, but what is she doing here? That is by no means what she wants to do for a living. It's just not fair: She has this dream to be a chef at a prestigious restaurant since she's been a little girl. Other people don't even know what they want to do and get these great jobs. And she's here, dancing on the counter with this stupid blonde wig.

Sometimes, when she's standing behind the bar, she pictures herself as a chef in a huge kitchen, where everyone listens to her. And when she's serving another weirdly named dish, she imagines how her satisfied customers called for her and she comes out of the kitchen just to hear them praise the chef. But then again, she tries to get some plates and bumps against the counter with her big, fake boobs and she's right back where she started her dream journey. At the Moondance Diner, doing a job she hates.

"Hey, lady," she hears a voice behind her and turns around. At the bar sits a man, most likely her age, and winks.

"Yes? What can I get you?" Monica begins to smile, because he's a customer and her creed number one is to always be friendly when there are customers around. Except this customer is called Chandler, Monica thinks and smiles. He is always hanging around here, laughing at her misery and he totally deserves being yelled at. Monica's look goes to the booth, where he is normally sitting with some of her friends. Today the booth is empty. He has to work late probably.

"Excuse me? Do you even hear me?"

Monica jumps and smiles at her customer again. "Sorry?"

"I asked for something!"

"Okay, what can I get you?" Monica is still smiling. She has to be careful though. Sometimes, during her boring work, she gets too carried away.

"A date"

"Okay, just a min… Wait, what?"

"A date. With you."

"Sorry, that's not on our menu."

"I know, and that's sad. 'cause you are beautiful."

Monica blushes, even though she doesn't want to. She observes her customer closely. He doesn't look back. His dark hair is a bit curly. He's well-built and well-dressed as well. Not the worst catch, Monica thinks, then shakes her head. No, he's a customer. She could never go out with a customer of hers.

"Listen, I'm not the same person you see here. This," she points at her fake hair, "is a wig. And this," she squeezes her fake boobs, "fake, too. And above all, you're the customer and I'm the waitress."

"Okay, then I stop coming here," the guy gives her an almost irresistible smile. "If I'm not coming again, I'm not your customer anymore."

Monica shakes her head, smiling slightly. "No, it's not gonna happen, I'm sorry."

His smile vanishes. Monica feels a bit sorry, but she also doesn't want to get his hopes up. He's indeed a customer, but she also doesn't feel anything looking in his eyes. If she's about to find the right guy, she wants to feel it the minute she meets him.

"Alright," the guy shrugs. "I'm Pete, by the way. I'm still planning on coming here often and it would be nice to talk to someone. Even if it's the girl who rejected me."

Monica sighs. During her long, boring shifts she might want to talk to someone sometimes. It might be quite nice to have someone to talk to. "I'm Monica."

"Great, nice to meet you, Monica. So, was it always your dream to work here?"

Monica snorts.

"So, no?"

"Definitely not!"

* * *

After a long day of work Chandler enters apartment 20. All of his friends except for Ross are there, sitting around the coffee table, but no one is saying a word.

"Hey, am I in a silent movie or what?", Chandler says loudly.

"Shush!" Rachel only turns around to silent Chandler, then she turns back.

He sinks down on the couch next to Monica. "What's going on?", he whispers in her ear and immediately gets angry looks from Rachel and Joey.

Monica turns to him and whispers back. "Phoebe is trying to read our minds!"

Chandler watches Phoebe, who looks intently at Rachel, then at Joey. This can't be true? Has everyone gone mad? Slowly he looks at Monica again. She is still looking at him, smiles and rolls her eyes. Chandler smiles, too. At least he can count on her. He always can.

The look on Phoebe's face relaxes.

"So, Phoebe," Chandler chuckles. "Any luck?"

Phoebe shakes her head. "Nuh-uh. I guess you guys don't even think!"

"Hey," yells Rachel. "Maybe Joey doesn't, but I do."

Joey just laughs, probably not even understanding that Rachel just insulted him.

"So, why did you think you can read those guys' mind?" Chandler's really interested. He likes the weird way Phoebe's mind works. Sometimes, at least.

"Well, I had this customer today and he told me, he hasn't got any money. So I wanted to throw him out, but then he offered me something I couldn't say no to. He offered to teach me to read people's mind. And I – of course – said yes. I mean, come on, reading people's mind? That's so much better than money!"

"And obviously it worked!" Chandler exclaims, just as excited as Phoebe, but only playing to be.

"Yeah, I know, it didn't work well with these guys, but, come on, of course I have to practice first."

"So, Pheebs," Monica clears her throat. "You gave this guy a massage and he didn't pay you? And that's okay for you?"

Phoebe shrugs. "Of course. He showed me how to read people's mind!" She repeats like they haven't heard that already.

"Oh, I'm so happy I'm not the only one who has a job that sucks," Monica sighs.

"I love my job," Phoebe states.

"But you don't even get paid sometimes!" Monica can't quite understand why Phoebe loves a job she doesn't even get paid for.

"Money doesn't matter that much. For me it's more important to have a job that's fun. And _I_ have a job that's fun."

Chandler thinks about this. And comes to the conclusion that Phoebe is kind of right. He thinks about his own job and of course about Monica's. It is important to have a job that's fun. But sometimes it's not that easy.

"And anyway, soon I'm able to read all of your minds!" Phoebe jumps up from the carpet she is sitting on and claps her hands.

"That's gonna be awesome!" Joey joins her.

"Oh," Rachel yells. "Could you teach me how to do it, too?"

Chandler sees Monica rolling her eyes once again. He nudges her shoulder with his. "Hey," he whispers for only her to hear. "I know what you are thinking right now!"

Monica looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"You ask yourself how you ended up with these crazy people being your friends!"

Monica giggles, then nods her head. "You know me too well," she sighs and leans her head against his shoulders.

Closing his eyes Chandler enjoys the moment and Monica sitting so close. That's normal for them, they even did that before he realized what he felt for her. But now it's different to him. He enjoys these cuddles more. Because he doesn't know when they will stop.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your reviews. I hope you keep them coming. :) Enjoy the next chapter..._

"Pete, can I get you something else?" Monica asks. Pete is a regular visitor now. The last few days he came in to talk to her every day. And he often stays for two hours. Sometimes Monica wonders why he is able to miss work for two hours or longer. He must have a great boss.

"Yeah, a slice of cheese cake and I date if you're giving them out," he answers, smiling widely at her. Almost every time he's here he asks her out. She still hasn't said yes though. Sometimes she doesn't even know why. Because he is handsome. And seems like a kind person. She just can't do it.

"Haven't you and I covered that topic?" She told him again and again that it won't gonna happen, but he's stubborn.

"Yeah, but why? You just told her," he points at Rachel who came over in her lunch break to talk to Monica, "that you're really looking for a boyfriend. And here I am."

"It's not that easy."

"It is, isn't it?" Pete asks, turning around to look at Rachel.

Rachel shrugs. "I don't know…"

"Come on, Monica, we could kill two birds with one stone. You get a boyfriend and I can finally go out with you. It's a win-win-situation!"

"It's not gonna happen, Pete," Monica sighs. She wants to have a boyfriend again really badly. She just told Rachel that she does. But the problem with Pete is that she doesn't feel a thing for him. There are no butterflies, no knees going weak, no dizziness. And if that's not the case, she can't go out with him, right?

"Alright," Pete says and gets up. "I'm gonna head back to work." He scribbles something on a check and hands it to Monica. "For your good work, thank you. See you!"

Monica takes the check and wants to put it in her pocket. But something on it catches her eye. She puts it on the counter and stares at it.

"Wow, there are a lot of zeros on it!" Rachel yells. Monica nods. "Oh my god, he just gave you a $20 000 check; as a tip. Why didn't he ever come to Central Perk when I was still working there? I could have used a $20 000 tip!"

"Is he insane?" Monica asks, still in a shock.

"He's cute."

"Oh come on, Rach, do you wanna go out with him?"

"Why not? He seems to be nice."

"You just want to go out with a rich man."

"Maybe, but is that a problem? You still don't want to go out with him, right?"

"No!"

"Okay, so I'd say, you tell him to …" Rachel begins to work out a plan.

Monica shakes her head, not knowing what to do with her friend. "Rach, don't you have to go back to work?"

"Oh, crap, yes. Bye, Mon. But we'll talk tonight!"

Monica sighs and nods. She won't get out of this.

* * *

"Chandler!" Rachel yells as soon as he enters their apartment. It's just her and Monica.

"What? What happened?" He yells back.

"Guess what! Monica's customer gave her a $20 000 check today. As a tip! It's unbelievable!"

"That's great!" Chandler gives Monica a hug. He's happy for her. She has to go through many weird situations at work each day and she totally deserves a tip like that.

But Monica shrugs. "Well, it's only because this guy has a crush on me. His number is on the check, he just did it so I'd call him."

All at once Chandler's happy feelings go away. What? This customer? A crush on Monica? And he gave her a $20 000 tip? Why's that? You can't buy a girl. And you definitely can't buy Monica. Monica's worth so much more than all the money in the world.

Then he reads the name on the check. Pete Becker. He heard that name before. No, he read it before. In a magazine.

"Oh my …," Chandler says. "Is it Pete Becker? Pete Becker? He's a millionaire! This guy invented Moss 865!"

Rachel throws her hands up in the air. "Monica is going out with a millionaire!"

"Rach! I'm not going out with him!"

"But you are going to, right?"

"I don't know… I mean, no! I didn't want to go out with him before, I won't go out with him now that I know he's rich."

"He's not just rich, he's really rich! Monica, after all you've been through, you deserve a guy who's rich!"

"I don't want a boyfriend who can give me everything I like," Monica sinks down on a chair. "I want someone who loves me just as I am. Is that too much to ask for?"

Rachel slouches her shoulders, knowing she should stop talking now.

Chandler looks at Monica. She looks sad and his heart aches for her. He'd love nothing better than to go over to her, hug and tell her, that he'll love her no matter what. But he can't do that right now. What she needs now is a friend. So he goes over to where she is sitting and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I think Monica is right," he says slowly. "She shouldn't go out with him just because he's a millionaire. That wouldn't be fair."

Monica looks up to him and smiles. "Thank you," she mouths.

"I know you are right," Rachel whispers.

"So Chandler, what do you think I should do?"

Oh no, he can't give Monica any neutral advice, that's not possible. _Never go to that stupid diner again, get a job which suits you and stop seeing that arrogant millionaire!_ Would that be a good piece of advice? He doesn't think so.

"Umm, well, maybe you should tell him that you don't want him to tip you like that just because he likes you. Maybe explain him you can't accept that."

"Thanks, Chandler. I'll do that right now." Monica gets up.

"You mean, you are going to visit him at home?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I thought you'll tell him at the diner tomorrow."

"No, why postpone it? The faster he knows the better."

"Well, then good luck!"

Chandler sits down on the couch and puts his face in his hands. He was always afraid of telling Monica about his crush because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He had never thought about someone else going after her.

* * *

When Monica comes home from talking to Pete all her friends are sitting in her living room.

"So, what are you gonna do about the millionaire?" Rachel jumps up from the couch.

"I'm gonna go out with him!" Monica shrugs.

Chandler turns around to look at her. "What?" His jaw dropped.

"What millionaire?" Ross asks. He just came in a few minutes before Monica and his friends haven't told him the news yet.

"Monica is going out with a millionaire. He came to the diner and gave her a $20 000 tip because he likes her," Phoebe explains, a short version of the story.

"What?" Ross asks, not believing what he just heard.

"He came to the diner and gave her a §20 000 tip because he likes her," Phoebe repeats louder than before.

"Thank you, Pheebs!"

"And you are really going out with him?" Ross asks.

Monica nods. "But only once. To see what's going to happen."

"But why?" Joey shouts. Chandler gives him a thankful look. This is the question he wants to ask, but isn't able to.

"Well, he asked me and I thought: why not? I mean, I might not be attracted to him now, but things can always change."

"Oh yeah, they will. And your wedding will be perfect, because Pete's money can buy anything you want for it!" Rachel smiles, already imagining a huge wedding.

"Hey, who is saying anything 'bout a wedding?" Ross interposes.

"You already had your wedding! It's Monica's turn now!" Rachel decides.

Monica shakes her head. "Hey, no one is talking about a wedding, Rach! I'm only going on one date with him!"

"Things can always change," Rachel smiles.

"So, what are you going to wear, Mon?" Phoebe asks.

"When?"

"For your wedding!" Monica's jaw drops and she looks at Phoebe. "No, of course not! For your date!"

"I don't know…"

"Oh," Rachel claps in her hands. "We can go shopping and look for something someone who dates a millionaire would wear."

"We can't, Rach, the date's tomorrow."

"What? Okay, that's soon. Phoebe, you need to help me!"

Phoebe and Rachel disappear in Monica's room. Monica sighs. She loves her girls, but sometimes they get too excited about things she doesn't. She's sure Pete won't care what she is wearing. She has enough time to look for a nice, casual dress tomorrow. But she can already hear Phoebe and Rachel go through her stuff, discussing intensely. Monica shoots a pleading look at Chandler. But he isn't looking at her. He seems sad. And he hasn't said anything yet. What's wrong with him? She would really like to talk to him and ask what's bothering him, but Phoebe and Rachel are waiting for her. Besides, she doesn't want to talk to him as long as Ross and Joey are also here.

* * *

"Wow, this is really exhausting," Phoebe sighs after two hours looking through Monica's clothes. Rachel is not satisfied with any of it. In her opinion, nothing suits the future wife of a millionaire. Monica is not really paying attention.

She gets up. "I'm gonna make us something to drink!"

When she comes out of her room she sees only Chandler sitting there, zapping through the channels on her TV. He doesn't look better than two hours earlier. She closes the door to her room so Rachel and Phoebe won't hear them and sits down next to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asks quietly.

Chandler turns around to look at her. "Yeah, why not?"

"You've been quiet all night. I'm not used to you not saying anything."

"So what?"

"I'm just wondering if anything has happened?"

Chandler is still starring at his hands.

"Is it a girl?" Monica smiles. She hasn't really seen Chandler like this before. Maybe he is crossed in love.

Monica feels Chandler tense up next to her. But he relaxes again immediately.

He shakes his head.

"So what is it?"

Chandler sighs. "Today is just not my favorite day," he finally says.

Monica smiles at him, wraps both of her arms around his neck and pulls him to her until his head lands on her shoulder. "Tomorrow is another one," she smiles. After all the rush with Rachel and Phoebe she enjoys just sitting there with Chandler. He is the one person she doesn't need to say anything to but who understands her nevertheless.

Chandler tries to smile, too, but all he can do is to grimace. He's pretty sure tomorrow's not gonna be any better. Tomorrow is the day Monica is going out with another guy. What if they get along very well? What if they become a couple and really do get married? He couldn't stand seeing her with someone else. It was hard enough with Richard, because he knew even then, that some time the age difference would be a problem. And it has been. But with what he knows and feels about her now? He couldn't live across the hall from her, see her and Pete every day and act like it isn't a problem for him. If Monica changes her mind about Pete tomorrow his whole life would only consist of days like today.

But he can't show any of this to Monica. She knows him to well. She'll know immediately what is going on. Hell, she even noticed that he hasn't said anything tonight. He has to hide his feelings and be the old Chandler. Or at least try to.

Suddenly Monica and Chandler hear a door open. Phoebe and Rachel are both looking at them.

Rachel puts her arms on her hips. "Mon, what are you doing? We need you in there!"

"I just had to talk to Chandler," Monica sighs.

"You were avoiding us!" Phoebe says.

"Maybe," Monica mumbles and for the first time tonight hears Chandler laugh.

"Okay, I leave you girls alone," Chandler says and gets up.

"No, don't leave me alone with them," Monica shouts and grabs his arm.

Chandler smiles. "You're gonna be okay," he whispers. And with that he leaves.

Monica shakes her head. Weird, he's acting really weird today. But she doesn't have the time to keep thinking about that, because Rachel and Phoebe are already pushing her back into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where did he take you?" Rachel and Phoebe yell in unison as soon as Monica comes back from her date. She isn't even able to close the door of her apartment properly, her friends are already around her, asking her all kind of questions.

Monica takes a deep breath. "We ate pizza in Rome!"

"Pizza!" Joey shouts happily.

"Rome?" All the others ask in disbelief.

"Yeah," Monica blushes.

"So it went really well?" Rachel asks with a wink.

Monica nods. "In his private jet we had some champagne and just talked. It was so nice to talk to him. It felt so normal. Then, when we landed in Rome we walked through the city a bit and then he took me to his favorite restaurant there. They served the best pizza I've ever had and in the background there was Italian music playing and Pete looked at me like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world…"

"Did he say that?" Phoebe asks excitedly.

"No, but, I … I could see it in his eyes. It felt so good to … just knowing to be in Italy and eating with this handsome man, it was … wow!"

Rachel smiles at her friend. "So, you two are dating?"

Monica sighs. "I'm still not attracted to him at all!"

This sentence makes Chandler sit up and take notice. He wasn't paying attention to Monica's story about Rome, because it hurt too much. He could never do that for her, he doesn't even have a private jet. After this first date Monica will never settle for less. He'd at least have to take her to Paris for their first date. But then Monica said something that gave him back some hope. She's still not attracted to the millionaire.

"You are not?" Phoebe and Rachel yell, again in unison.

"Nope, not at all!" Monica sighs.

"But, Mon..."

"I know, it's weird. I can't do anything against it. There is … no spark between us. Or at least I don't feel it."

"Well, it can still happen," Phoebe smiles.

"Hey, Monica!" Joey raises his hand. "When you're in Rome next time, remember to get me one of those yummy pizzas!"

* * *

It has been five days since their date in Rome and Monica and Pete still see each other every day. They are still not dating, Monica's feelings haven't change, but Pete doesn't give up. And Monica enjoys spending time with him. They talk about many things. And Pete takes Monica to fancy parties and celebrations. They have built up a good friendship in the last few days.

Monica is in the diner, wiping the tables. Her shift is almost over and there aren't many customers left. Only a teenager couple in the very back of the diner, thinking no one would see them there. And a guy, most likely Monica's age, drowning beer after beer.

She isn't in a hurry today. Pete is working late as well and they won't see each other today. Well, he came over to have lunch like almost every day. It's the highlight in Monica's day after Chandler and her friends stopped coming over all the time. Monica is looking forward to an evening in her bed, maybe reading this book she started last week. With Pete and all that's going on she hasn't really found the time to read.

Suddenly she feels a hand on her lower back. She turns around fast to see who's touching her like that. It's the guy she saw before, drowning many beers. He has really dark hair, greasy strands of it are hanging over his eyes. He smiles and Monica sees his yellow teeth. She smells his breath of cigarettes and bears.

"Hey, babe, are you free tonight?" He puts his hand on her shoulder.

Monica pushes his hand away and goes back behind the counter. She feels safer there. But the guy follows her and sits down on the stool right across from her. "So?" He asks and raises one eyebrow.

"No, I'm not free tonight!" She says with a firm voice. She doesn't feel like that at all, but don't want to act intimidated by him.

"Come on, baby…"

"I have to ask you to leave now."

The guy gives her another creepy smile and turns to leave.

Monica takes a deep breath. She wishes any of her friends or Pete would be there. This guy sends cold shivers up and down her spine.

After she has finished her shift for today, Monica makes her way to her apartment. She is still a bit frightened by the guy who tried to hit on her earlier. She shakes her head. No need to be scared. He was just a loser who had a beer or two too much.

Suddenly she hears footsteps behind her. She turns around, but only sees someone hiding in the shadow. She begins to walk faster. It's nothing, she tells herself. She's just imagining it, there is no one behind her. She's almost running nevertheless. Finally she reaches her building.

When she enters her apartment she locks the door and goes into her bedroom. Then she hears a knock on her door and jumps around. How? She just locked the door. This can't be possible. How did he found her? Is it the guy from the diner? Or another creep who followed her? Rachel's not here, so it can't be her.

The second she grabs a book from her nightstand and lifts it up above her head to use it as a weapon, the door opens. Monica begins to scream.

 _I know it's kind of a short chapter, but I really wanted to stop here. :D Please tell me what you think so far._


	5. Chapter 5

_Looks like I have some really clever readers here... ;) Thanks for your reviews again._

"Monica, what are you doing?"

She stops the screaming and looks at Chandler. Her heart is beating fast and she is pale.

"Chandler! How did you get into the apartment? I locked the door just a minute ago."

"I was already in your apartment. I was waiting for you."

That takes a load off Monica's heart. It's just Chandler. No one followed her to her room. Right now she is pretty sure there wasn't anyone who was following her on her way home.

"I thought someone was following me, but I'm sure it was just in my head. A customer got a little intrusive at work today and I was just imagining … I think the thought was in my head, but it didn't happen. When I heard your knock on the door I thought someone followed me into my apartment even though I locked the door. I got scared and …"

"Hey, Mon, take a breath!"

Monica takes a deep breath and smiles at Chandler. "Thank you. So why were you waiting for me?"

Chandler blushes lightly. "I … well, we haven't seen you lots in the last few days and I … kind of missed you."

Monica blushes as well. He's right, she was so busy with Pete, she hasn't really seen her friends.

"I thought, maybe we can talk?" Chandler asks and smiles at her sheepishly.

"That's a really good idea." She sits down on her bed and points on the empty space next to her. "Sit down."

Chandler jumps onto the bed. He's glad he had the courage to come over to talk to Monica. He missed her a lot lately, because she was always spending time with Pete. He didn't know whether he should come over and look for her, but then he remembered how they always talked until late at night a few years ago. So he figured it isn't any different now. And he was right. It's not. She's still Monica and he's still Chandler and together they are still really good at talking to each other.

He was scared when she came home and run straight to her room. He knew something has happened. And he knows now that she is only trying to act cool about it because she doesn't want to seem weak. That customer really scared her and Chandler is glad he's with her now.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Monica asks after neither of them started to speak.

"What did that customer do earlier that night?"

"Oh, I don't want to bother you with my paranoid stories."

"But I want to be bothered. Come on, tell me."

"Okay, well, he was the only customer left except for these two teenager in the very corner and they surely didn't see anything except for each other. When I was wiping the tables he approached me, touched my back … well, at least I think he tried to touch my back … it was … well, it wasn't my back and then asked me to come with him. But I told him off and after giving me his creepy smile he fortunately left. It wasn't that bad, believe me."

"Not that bad? Are you kidding, Mon? You have to tell your boss. It's not okay for customers to hit on the waitresses."

"I don't think he'd care."

He should!, Chandler thinks. He can't even believe Pete or anyone he knows touching Monica, even though these guys are not bad guys. But just the thought of an unkempt, drunken guy touching her, he shivers.

"So, what did you do during the last few days?" Monica asks, trying to change the subject as fast as possible. She knows how protective over her Chandler sometimes gets and she doesn't want him to be worried.

Chandler realizes that Monica only wants to change the subject, but plays along. "Well, I went to work, hanged out with the gang, drank too much coffee, worked a little more, had a beer with Joey – that's pretty much it."

Monica smiles. "So, I see you had a fun week."

"Yeah, I can't complain."

They both laugh.

"Mon," Chandler begins slowly and cautiously. "Have you ever thought about … quitting your job and get one that … is more related to what you really want to do?"

"No, why? I love this job!"

"Please, can't you stay serious?"

"Oh, you're the one to talk!"

"I'm just wondering. You're good, Mon, you are so good, so why waste your talent at this stupid diner?"

"I know, I should work somewhere else. But … right now, I need the money and it's the only thing that's available right now. If there would be another restaurant searching for someone, I would take the job in a minute, but I haven't found it yet."

"I'll help you."

"I know you would and I'm so grateful for that. You are the best friend I've ever had and … I can't thank you enough for that."

"I'm happy to help, Monica. 'Cause I just can't stand the thought of you working in a place where drunk guys touch you and follow you home and …"

"I don't think this creep followed me home. I was just imagining that, Chandler."

"But still …"

"You don't have to worry about me, Chandler!"

"But I do, because …" Chandler takes a deep breath and continues. "Because I really, _really_ like you, Monica." He breathes out again and looks at her. He did it. He told her about his feelings.

Monica looks at him, too. She is smiling. "I really, really like you, too, Chandler." She puts her head on his shoulder and cuddles closer to him.

Chandler sighs. She didn't understand him right. He was trying to explain his crush on her, but once again he failed by saying the wrong words. Why? Why is it always him?

* * *

Monica sighs. To make her job even worse the staff now has to serve the customers on roller skates. Like the stupid clothes wouldn't be enough. And the worst thing is, the roller skates were the idea of her friend Phoebe. Sometimes she really thinks her friends must hate her.

When Chandler and Phoebe enter the diner for their lunch breaks she waves at them and skates towards them. But she can't stop on time and bumps into Chandler who stumbles and falls down. Monica is now lying on top of him.

"Oh, Chandler, I'm so sorry, I'm not used to this stupid skates yet."

Chandler groans. "It's okay. It was a long time since a woman was lying on top of me." He winks.

Monica jumps up as fast as her skates allow it. She gives Chandler her hand to pull him up, when he stands again she slaps him and turns away. "Idiot!" she growls, but is laughing meanwhile.

"So," Phoebe begins when she and Chandler sit down at the counter. "how do you like my idea so far?"

"It's horrible, Phoebe! How could you do that to me?"

"I thought it's gonna be fun. I would love a job where I get to skate all the time."

"But not while you serve hot coffee and don't really know how to skate."

"So, you don't like it?"

"No!" Monica shouts, a little too loud, because all of the other people in the diner are suddenly looking at her.

"I wonder how you'd like my idea," Chandler mumbles.

"You! What did you do?" Monica shoots him a killing glance.

"Nothing!" Chandler smiles.

Monica shakes her head. "I honestly am going to kill you!"

"Come on, you already tried to attack me."

"What? I did not."

"No? And what was that just a minute ago? You totally knocked me down!"

"That was nothing. Just because you are a weak guy and can't even catch a small woman."

Chandler sticks out his tongue and rolls his eyes.

"So, Mon, are you coming to the movies with us tonight?" Phoebe asks.

"No, Pheebs! I don't want her to come," Chandler says grumpily with a look at Monica.

"What?" Monica and Phoebe both shout.

"She insulted me. I am not weak!"

"Oh please, don't be silly!"

"You're silly!"

Monica rolls her eyes. She knows Chandler is only teasing her, but gives in nevertheless.

"I'm sorry, Chandler. You are the strongest guy I know … in this diner at least," she whispers.

Chandler decides to ignore that last bit and smiles. "Okay, you can come."

Only a few minutes after they left Pete comes in.

"Hey, Pete," Monica says excitedly. She hasn't seen him in the last few days because he was in Japan on a business trip. She skates towards him and loses control over her skates, but Pete catches her before she falls down again.

"Wow! You're a lot sturdier than Chandler. He crumpled like a piece of paper," she laughs.

"So, Mon, what are you doing tonight? I'm going to that great party and I would like you to come."

"Well, I already have plans with my friends. We wanna go to the movies. But you can come with us if you want!?"

"I really have to go to that party and I think you should, too. I have this friend, who just bought a restaurant in the city and I would like to introduce you to him. He's looking for a chef and still owes me a favor."

"Pete, that's really sweet of you and there is nothing I wish more for than leaving this horrible place, but I can't cancel on my friends. They miss me when I'm always hanging out with you and … and I don't want a job just because some guy owes you a favor. I want a job because someone wants _me_. I'm sorry."

Pete shrugs. "I can't believe you wanna miss this chance."

"I have to. Sorry, Pete."

* * *

"Why are you always starring to your left?" Rachel asks impatiently. She is spending her lunch break at the Moondance Diner to talk to Monica.

"I don't know, this guy over there, with the suit and the dark hair, is sitting here every single day since a week or so. He seems a little familiar, I just don't know where I saw him before."

Rachel turns around to have a look at the guy as well, but shrugs. "I don't know him. Maybe he's a regular and you just think you know him."

"Yeah, might be," Monica is not convinced, but turns back to Rachel.

"So, you really don't want to accept Pete's job offer?"

"This friend of Pete's is only offering it to me because he owes Pete something and Pete is only offering it to me because he still has a crush on me. And I don't want a job like that."

"I understand you, Monica, but it's like a dream come true for you, isn't it? I mean, it's the job you've ever dreamed of, right?"

"Of course it is, Rach, I just can't. I'm sure the right job is … well, already waiting for me." Monica smiles. She isn't very confident about that, has to act like she is though. She doesn't want Rachel to talk her into it.

"I so hope it is, Mon. And you are still not interested in Pete at all?"

After the two girls have talked a little more Rachel has to leave again. Monica watches the guy in the corner getting up and approaching her. When he smiles Monica remembers where she has seen him before. It was a couple of days ago when she was working the late shift. He was the guy who tried to touch her inappropriately the other night. Monica would recognize these teeth everywhere. But other than the teeth he looks totally different now. With his dark hair now short and the suit he doesn't even look that bad. Nevertheless Monica shivers a bit. She hopes the guy turns away to leave, but he is coming right towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

_I can't believe I haven't updated this for almost a week - sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review to tell me you do. :)_

He was the guy who tried to touch her inappropriately the other night. Monica would recognize these teeth everywhere. But other than the teeth he looks totally different now. With his dark hair now short and the suit he doesn't even look that bad. Nevertheless Monica shivers a bit. She hopes the guy turns away to leave, but he is coming right towards her.

"Baby, I made myself look pretty just for you." He is now standing next to her. Too close." I waited all week to talk to you. I'm a bit shy, you have to know." His laughter roars in Monica's ears and she wishes herself far away. "But because I watched you all these days I know exactly when your shift is finished. I'm gonna wait outside for you to come home with me."

He grabs Monica's shoulder and looks her in the eyes deeply. His hands on her give Monica the chill. She wants to escape him but somehow can't move.

"See you tonight," Monica hears whispered in her ears. It was then when Pete entered the diner.

"Pete!" Monica runs to him and throws her arms around him. He holds her tightly and she's burying her face into his shoulder.

"What did that guy want?" Pete asks.

"He … he wants to … to take me home tonight. I … I'm scared, Pete!"

"Hey!" Pete whispers and cups Monica's face in his hands. "Listen, he's not going to do anything to you. I'm going to pick you up after your shift and take you to your apartment tonight."

"Thank you," Monica stutters, still shocked by what just had happened.

"Hey, Monica, I would do anything for you!" Pete says and looks into her eyes. Monica looks back and it seems like the world around them stops. Pete's face is getting closer and closer and Monica knows that if she's not backing down now he's not going to stop. Suddenly she feels Pete's lips on hers and forgets everything.

* * *

"So, I've been practicing," Phoebe announces. Her, Chandler, Ross, Joey and Rachel are sitting in apartment 20, not really doing anything.

"What have you been practicing, Pheebs?" Rachel asks.

Phoebe smiles. "I'm glad you asked. I'm better at reading other people's mind now."

"Who told you that?" Chandler asks.

"Well, today, on the subway, there was this guy sitting right across from me. And he was totally thinking about asking me out."

"So did he?"

"No, unfortunately not. He was kinda cute."

"So, Pheebs, how do you know it was that what he's been thinking?"

"Um, hello? I read it. In his mind."

Chandler chuckles. He wishes Monica would be here. Together they would totally roll their eyes at Phoebe.

"You are crazy, Phoebe!" Now Ross begins to speak. "You cannot read people's mind. That's not possible."

Phoebe looks at Ross, a little bit hurt. "Joey wants to eat something!" She suddenly says.

Joey looks up. "Yes! That's true! How did you do that?"

Phoebe gives Joey a wink and points from her head to Joeys. Then she turns back to Ross. "Told you I can read people's mind, Ross!"

Ross shakes his head. "That's Joey. Everyone can read _Joey's_ mind. He's always thinking about food."

In that moment the door opens and Monica appears with a big smile on her face. Chandler looks at her and feels his heart beating faster. She looks stunning, even after a day of hard work. Something great must have happened to her today, because she is smiling widely.

Rachel jumps up and runs towards Monica. "Did you and Pete …?"

Monica nods her head, still beaming.

Phoebe's jaw drops. "Rach, how did you… how did you do that?"

"She read Monica's mind, of course!" Ross mumbles ironically.

Normally Chandler would laugh at a comment like that, but right now he can only think about one thing: Monica and Pete? He thought Monica isn't attracted to that guy at all? What happened? Why did she change her mind?

"How?" Rachel exclaims.

"Well, he was being really sweet, like always, to be honest, and then he kissed me and it didn't feel weird at all. Suddenly my heart was beating fast in my chest and there were definitely butterflies!" Monica smiles.

Rachel throws her arms around Monica's neck. "Oh, Mon, I'm so happy for you. You totally deserve a guy like Pete!"

"I know!" Monica shouts.

Rachel and Phoebe start to bombard Monica with questions and also Ross and Joey are really interested in how the millionaire convinced her. Chandler doesn't want to hear anything. Why did he have to fall in love with someone he has to see every single day? And wants to, too. He could never stop seeing Monica, she is too important to him. Everyone has their mind on Monica and Pete, so Chandler can slip out of the apartment unnoticed. He urgently needs some fresh air.

Chandler starts to walk in no particular direction. When he hears steps and someone shouting his name behind him, he just keeps walking. He doesn't want to talk to anyone. But after only a few more minutes, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you, Chandler?" Phoebe asks.

Chandler turns around to look at her and only then Phoebe sees how bad her friend looks. "Chandler! What's going on with you? Why did you leave?"

"I… I just needed some fresh air."

"Yeah, sure, and that's why you look like crap!"

"Thanks, Pheebs."

Phoebe puts her hands on Chandler's shoulders. "Maybe I can help you!"

"I don't think so."

"If you don't tell me what's bothering you, I definitely can't, that's true."

"It doesn't concern you, Phoebe!"

"I think, a good friend of mine, obviously having a crush on my other very good friend, really does concern me a little."

Chandler's jaw drops. How did she know? He hasn't told anyone, so how does Phoebe know? Is it true that she can read minds? It's possible. Everything seems to be possible for Phoebe.

"How?" Chandler croaked.

"How I know? Chandler, come on, you don't have to be a mind reader to realize that!"

"But, how?"

"Well, firstly you always dragged us to the diner during Monica's shift and then you didn't even talk to us, but only watched Monica and smiled whenever she came near our table. And when she met Pete and we were all trying to talk her into going out with him you didn't say anything. Not even one tiny sarcastic comment. You were just sitting there, obviously in a very bad mood. Come on, I'm surprised the others didn't figure it out yet!"

"Please don't tell them!" Chandler whispers pleadingly.

"I won't, but if you keep going like that, they'll all know very soon."

"Do you think Monica suspects anything?"

Phoebe shakes her head. "No, I don't think so. I'm very surprised by that, but she seems to have other problems. Don't you wanna talk to her?"

"I wanted to. I already tried. But now she's with Pete. I can't just tell her and destroy her relationship."

"Chandler, let me tell you something: Pete is the perfect guy for her. He's handsome, rich, well-educated and when they kissed she totally felt the spark between them. Most likely he even wants to have her kids. He's the perfect catch for her and if you don't say anything about your feelings, she'll probably stay with him."

Chandler sinks down on a bench and puts his head in his hands. Phoebe stops, too, sits down next to him and pets his shoulder.

"So, Phoebe, you just told me, he's the perfect catch for her. Why would she ever settle for a guy like me after Pete?"

"Because you are Chandler, her best friend!"

"So? I'm not handsome, rich and probably not even well-educated. I'm just an average guy. I could never win against a guy like Pete."

"Oh, my dear friend, you totally can!" Phoebe smiles.

Chandler runs his fingers through his hair. "Tell me how, Pheebs!?" He pleads.

"Pete might be the perfect guy, but maybe you're the right one, Chandler. The one she turns to when no one else is there for her. The one who calms her down like no one else can. The one she can always trust, because he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I'm sure you're all that to her. And maybe, when you tell her, she'll realize that the one who she can be herself around is much more important than the one who sets her world on fire."

Chandler grins. "How did you get so clever, Phoebe Buffay?"

"Well, you know how I can read other people's mind?" Chandler rolls his eyes. Will Phoebe ever stop with that topic? But Phoebe just keeps on talking. "So the wisdom of all the people I meet goes straight into my head, you know?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, another week went by without an update for this story. I am so sorry, but I'm really busy with my studies right now. I will definitely finish this story though, believe me! :) Thanks to those who review and also to those who silently read and enjoy this story. But, I have to say: Reading one of your reviews really makes my day and motivates me a lot, so keep them coming. :)_

Pete and Monica are walking through the dark streets of New York City. Pete is now walking her home every day after work. Monica doesn't want to admit it, but she feels safe with Pete. After this frightening guy came back and talked to her, she really did get scared.

"I have to go to Europe for four days next weekend," Pete suddenly begins. "You should come with me, Monica. Get a few days off and spend a long weekend in Europe. Paris, London, Rome, Barcelona – we can go anywhere you would like to go. What do you say?"

At first Monica doesn't know what to say. Since she's with Pete they went on trips regularly. Sometimes it's just for a night, sometimes for a weekend. But right now Monica feels to recover her breath. She looks at Pete. "I'm sorry, Pete. You know, I love to travel to new places with you, but I … just can't."

"Monica, please …"

"Pete, listen to me," Monica interrupts her boyfriend. "I feel like all I do lately is working and spending time with you, away from New York. I … want to hang out with my friends again, I'd even like to see my parents again some time soon and … You know, I really appreciate you taking me with you, but … I just need a weekend at home."

Monica takes a deep breath and looks at Pete again. She hopes he understands.

"Well, but, you know I have to go, right?"

Monica nods. "I know, and I don't want you to leave. But, it's only for a few days, it'll be fine."

Pete sighs and puts an arm around Monica.

When they reach Monica's apartment, Monica gets out her key and opens the door. She wants to walk in but stops at the sight of a piece of paper on the floor. She bends down to pick it up.

"What is that?" Pete asks.

"I don't know. Someone must have slid it under the door."

Monica unfolds the paper and sees a handwritten letter. She doesn't recognize the handwriting and when she reads the text she begins to shiver.

 _Baby, I can't get enough of you. Every time I see you I know I have to have you. And I'm going to. You think this millionaire is making you happy, but he isn't. But until you realize how good I am for you, I just keep watching you. When you'll be ready for me, I'll be there._

Monica sinks down on a chair. A single tear is running down her cheek.

"Hey, Monica, what's wrong?" Pete is next to her in a second.

Monica just shakes her head and gives the letter to him. Pete skims the letter. His face is getting red, he jumps up.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Monica grabs his arm. "Pete, don't."

"We have to go to the police!"

"And what are we going to tell them? We don't know if it's the same guy than the one in the restaurant. And we don't even have a name."

"You are right. But I just can't imagine … he can't do that. You are with me now and he has no right to …"

"Pete," Monica tries to calm him down.

Pete is now rushing through the apartment and running his hands through his hair. Then he looks at his watch.

"I have to go now, Monica. I have this important phone meeting with some work partners in Thailand."

"Sure, you can go. I'm … alright."

"I don't wanna leave you alone right now."

"Oh, I'm not alone, Rachel's probably in her room already sleeping. I'm fine, Pete."

"Okay," Pete presses a kiss on Monica's lips. "I see you tomorrow. Take care of yourself, Monica!"

"Bye Pete."

As soon as Pete has left the apartment Monica sinks down on the chair again. She hates that Pete always has to work. Being alone right now isn't what Monica wants to be. She doesn't scare easily, but right now she's scared as hell. Is this creep watching her right now? Maybe he saw her reading his letter. Maybe he saw Pete leaving. What if he decides to come get her right now? Monica jumps up from the chair, walking around nervously. She can't be alone right now.

She wants to knock at Rachel's door, but then she remembers how grumpy Rachel always gets when someone's waking her up. Rachel definitely needs her beauty sleep and wouldn't be happy at all when Monica wakes her up.

Not knowing what to do Monica falls down on her bed. But as soon as she closes her eyes, the guy from the diner enters her mind, smiling at her and Monica begins to shiver. It's not possible, she can't sleep like that.

Making a decision Monica gets up and sneaks out of her apartment. Maybe one of the guys is still up in their apartment and will talk to her for a little while. When she enters apartment 19 she sees that the tv is still on.

"Hey, Chandler," she whispers when she spots him on one of the Barcaloungers. But his eyes are closed, he's already sleeping.

Without thinking about it, Monica turns the tv off and crawls next to Chandler. There is almost not enough space for one person to sleep on the Barcalounger, but Monica cuddles close to Chandler. Half of her is lying on top of him, but she doesn't care because that's where she feels the safest right now.

Chandler sighs in his sleeps and tries to turn around. When he's not able to do that he wraps his arms around Monica and pulls her close. Monica closes her eyes and falls asleep in a second.

* * *

When Chandler wakes up the next morning he moans. He fell asleep in the Barcalounger again. That happens often lately. But unlike the others times he doesn't feel bad this morning. He feels totally comfortable and doesn't want to get up. Suddenly he feels someone move on top of him and opens his eyes. He looks at Monica, who is watching him closely.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Chandler asks. Because it is still early in the morning and he is shocked to see Monica there his question turns out a little grumpier than he wanted it to.

Monica sits up. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to … sorry …"

"Mon, it's okay," Chandler smiles. "I was just surprised to wake up with you next to me. You don't have to feel sorry. What happened?"

Like always Chandler knows immediately that something is wrong with her. "Nothing happened. It was, because Pete had to work and I felt very lonely and couldn't sleep, so I came over here to talk to you and you were already sleeping so I decided to …" Monica doesn't want to tell Chandler what happened when she came home after work yesterday. She hasn't told any of her friends about that weirdo at the diner. She certainly doesn't want to let Chandler know, because he would only worry about her all the time and it's enough to have Pete worrying about her. "You don't have to worry about me!" She adds.

"What's bothering you, Mon?" Chandler decides to not let her go that easily. He knows that something is wrong lately. "I'm already worrying and it would be a lot easier if I'd know what is going on."

"There is nothing, Chandler."

"Is Pete …"

"No, Chandler!" Monica interrupts him. "There is nothing wrong. Not with Pete either."

Chandler sighs. She isn't going to tell him, that's for sure. And maybe she's right and everything is going well. He just has the feeling that there isn't. And he can't do anything against the urge to try to protect Monica even though she doesn't need protection.

"So, are you still making breakfast?" Chandler asks, deciding that it would be best to change the subject.

Monica smiles. "Yes, of course. I'm starting right now."

* * *

On the orange couch in the coffee shop Monica snuggles up to Pete. He's leaving for Europe tomorrow. He is only away for five days, but Monica doesn't want him to go anyway. Sometimes she even thinks she should have decided to come with him. She loves Europe and would be able to see so much. And she wouldn't have to say Bye to him for four days.

"So, do you think one of your friends could pick you up from work as long as I'm away? It would really make me feel a lot better," Pete begins cautiously. He knows that Monica won't be thrilled by that idea, but he doesn't want to imagine what could happen to her while he's in Europe.

Monica looks at him. "I don't know…"

"Mon, I don't want you to walk home by yourself. This … guy might be dangerous, we don't know!"

"Come on, Pete," Monica sighs. "You can't be with me twenty-four hours a day. Some time soon I have to walk home by myself again."

"I don't know …"

"Pete, please."

"I love you, Monica."

"I love you, too." Monica gives Pete a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a minute." She stands up and walks towards the restroom in the back of the coffee shop.

Just then Chandler enters the coffee shop. He sees Pete sitting where normally his friends would sit and wants to turn around, but Pete has already seen him.

"Chandler! Can I talk to you for a second?" Pete shouts, looking towards the restrooms to see if Monica is still in there.

"What's up, Pete?" Chandler falls down onto the couch. Talking to Pete is the last thing he wants to do right now. He's only listing to Pete with half an ear.

"I'm going to Europe this weekend and Monica wants to stay here, even though I offered to take her. I was wondering if you could pick her up after her shift and walk home with her. She doesn't want to ask any of you, but I'm really worried about this guy …"

"What guy?" Now Chandler is fully awake.

"Hasn't Monica told you?"

"What? No! What?"

"There is this customer of hers that is always trying to hit on her. He also tried to touch her and … well, he told her he will wait outside the diner to take her home. That's why I always pick her up, because as long as someone is with her he won't do anything. But last week we found a letter that he wrote to her and I think that really scared her. I couldn't stay with her that night, but I was worried sick. I don't want to leave her alone this weekend, but I have to go. You picking her up would make me feel a lot better about this situation. I can't believe she hasn't told any of you guys!"

"I can believe it," Chandler mumbles. Monica always wants to be strong and admitting that something scares her isn't something she likes to do.

"So, would you do me this favor?" Pete looks desperate.

"Of course I'll do that for _her_ ," Chandler says, emphasizing that he is doing it for Monica, not Pete.

In that moment Monica comes back.

"Hey, honey, I just asked Chandler. He's gonna pick you up from work the next days."

Monica's jaw drops. "What?" Her eyes fall on Chandler, who is looking at her with a sad look in his eyes. Then she turns back to Pete, who is still smiling, really happy about his idea to ask her friend himself.

Chandler gets up and scuffs towards the door.

"Pete, I have to go talk to him!" Monica jumps up as well and follows Chandler.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here comes the next chapter. :) Enjoy and please review!_

Just outside the coffee shops she reaches him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Chandler, stop."

Chandler turns around. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asks.

"I didn't want you to worry. I mean, can you imagine what would have happened if I told you? Rachel and Phoebe would have freaked out and Ross most likely would have wanted to talk to that guy. And I think we both know how that would have ended. Joey would …"

"Mon!" Chandler interrupts her. "I meant, why didn't you tell _me_?"

Monica sighs. She knew he was going to ask her that. She would want to know the same thing if it was him who didn't tell her something.

"Well, Pete was already very worried about all that and I didn't want anyone else to not sleep well because of me."

"Monica, if you are having a problem it's okay to ask your friends for help."

"Chandler, it's not that big of a deal."

"Do you really think so? Mon, this guy follows you around, he knows where you live and he was already in the building to give you the letter. It _is_ a big deal!"

Monica doesn't say anything. She knows this guy can get dangerous for her, she just doesn't want to think about it. If she's thinking too much about it, she'll freak out.

"Mon, the night you came over, was that the night you got the letter?" Chandler asks quietly.

Monica nods. "I didn't want to be alone," she mumbles.

Chandler sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He knew it the second Pete told him about that night earlier. And he hates himself for being asleep already, not being able to talk to her. Knowing that his favorite girl is with another guy is bad. But knowing she's most likely in danger is even worse. What can he do to help her?

"You should have woken me up, told me about it."

"I didn't want to wake you up. And I was confused, I just wanted to be near you. It was alright, believe me."

Chandler nods, grabs Monica's arms and looks her into the eyes deeply. "Alright, but promise me one thing, Mon: Please just talk to me, no matter what. Okay?"

Monica looks back at him. She sees something in his eyes she hasn't seen before, but she can't quite say what. It's the way he looks at her, with an intense look in his eyes. She smiles and nods.

* * *

Phoebe leans in to Chandler and whispers. "Hey, so are you going to tell Monica soon?"

"What?" Chandler looks at her. "Don't say that out loud, Pheebs!"

"Oh, sorry, but look at them. Monica is on the phone with Pete, Ross and Joey whisper about something I'm not allowed to know and Rachel seems pretty interested in varnishing her nails. Nobody is paying any attention to us."

"You are right, and as an answer to your question: no, I haven't told her yet and I'm not going to."

"But why not?"

"She's with Pete. I'm not going to ruin that. What kind of a friend would I be?"

"The kind who's in love with her?"

"Phoebe! Shush!"

"But it's the truth, Chandler."

"I know, but …"

"Just tell her already!"

"Phoe…"

"She is not going to stop being your friend!"

"Pheebs!"

"You just…"

"Phoebe! I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Fine. Don't talk. I still know what you're thinking!"

Chandler rolls his eyes. When is Phoebe going to stop telling everyone she is able to read people's mind?

Just then Monica hangs up the phone and joins Chandler and Phoebe on the couch.

"What's wrong, Mon?" Chandler asks. He just has to look at her to know that something must have happened.

"Pete is going to break up with me."

"What?" Suddenly she turns everyone's attention to her.

"Did he say that?" Rachel asks.

"No, we were talking like always and suddenly he said that when he gets back from Europe we need to talk."

"And?"

"Well, that's it. People never say "We need to talk" unless it's something bad."

"That is so not true," Phoebe states.

"Yeah, Phoebe's right. Maybe he's just cheating on you."

Monica rolls her eyes at Joey.

"Or, maybe," Rachel yells. "Maybe he wants to ask you to marry him." Rachel smiles with an ecstatic look on her face.

Monica looks at her. "Do you really think he might ask me that?"

"It's possible. You should definitely consider marrying Pete. Just imagine what your wedding is going to be like!"

"Rach, I don't even think I'd say yes."

"You don't?" Monica looks at Chandler, surprised he's also saying something. He again is not behaving like himself. Monica really doesn't know what's going on with him lately.

"I'm not sure. We have only dated for a few weeks. I did not once think about marrying him yet."

"So don't," Ross says.

"Don't try to talk her out of this, Ross," Rachel hisses. "Just imagine how beautiful her wedding would be. Maybe you even get to be groomsman. I'm sure Pete would want his wife's brother to be his groomsman. You would be able to walk down the aisle with …"

"Rach, stop it!" Monica begs.

"Oh, but she's right, Mon," Ross obviously changed his mind after Rachel told him how he might get to be groomsman.

"You would look terrific as a bride," Phoebe begins to rave.

"Guys, maybe he wants to talk to me about something else," Monica tries to stop them.

"Maybe he won't. Do you think I get to be groomsman, too?" Joey asks.

Monica rolls her eyes and grabs her bag. "I have to go to work, bye guys."

After Monica leaves the apartment all of her friends begin to chatter excitedly about the possible wedding between Pete and Monica.

"Don't you think that was a little too much?" Chandler, who hasn't said a word yet, mumbles. "I mean, it's not even sure he's gonna ask her that."

"Come on, Chandler," Rachel sighs. "It's fun to see Monica like that."

"Yeah? Why didn't you help us? You are always the first one when it comes to teasing one of us!" Joey says.

"I just don't find it funny. That's all. It gives her hope and when he doesn't ask her that question she's gonna be disappointed."

Phoebe looks at him, smiling. She knows why Chandler doesn't want to get Monica's hope up. He himself is hoping that Pete won't ask this question. But she can't help him now. It would definitely make the others realize what Chandler is feeling towards his friend and he doesn't want that.

"Well, maybe we really exaggerated a bit, Rach," Phoebe mumbles, still watching Chandler. He gives her a small smile.

"Okay," Rachel sighs. "But the thought alone of a wedding like this gets me excited."

* * *

"So, Chandler? What do you think about a wedding between me and Pete?" Monica asks when they were walking home after he picked her up from the diner. She has to admit, she enjoys walking home with Chandler. They haven't spent much time together lately and misses talking with him. She has the feeling there is no one she can talk to as honestly as to Chandler.

"Um, I … I don't know," Chandler stutters. There is no way he can tell her his true feelings about her, Pete and a wedding. "Why do you want to know that? Rachel already told you how great it would be."

"Chandler, come on, I don't want to know Rachel's opinion, I want to know yours!"

"But why?"

"Because you are my best friend. Because I trust you. Because I feel like you are the only one who would tell me the truth."

Chandler's jaw drops. He hasn't expected that many reasons. But it feels good to hear them. In the last few days he sometimes got the feeling that Monica doesn't really see him as her best friend anymore. They barely talked and if so, there was always someone else around.

"Well, the important question is: How do you feel about it?"

Monica smiles. That's exactly the kind of answer she expected from Chandler. And that's also why she asked him. Because even though he might not know it, he is always good at giving advice.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I really like Pete, but I just don't see me marrying him. Yet! Don't get me wrong, maybe, in the future, Pete is going to be the perfect husband for me, but right now I kinda just wanna enjoy what we have. We've only been going out for a few weeks and … and I think I'm not ready yet."

"There you have your answer," Chandler smiles.

Monica smiles, too. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. Do you really think I would have said that to Rachel or anyone else? You asked the right question and I trust you enough to tell you the whole truth. Thanks."

Monica squeezes Chandler's arm. He puts his arm around her shoulders and they keep on walking.

"Chandler?"

"Hmh?"

"Do you think we could do that more often again?"

"Do what more often?"

"Just talk."

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Me, too," Monica sighs and smiles while they are walking through the dark streets of New York.


	9. Chapter 9

_So, I have the feeling no one is really reading this anymore. :( That's too bad, because I so enjoy writing it. Please let me know if you still enjoy reading it. And thanks a lot to those who leave a review. :)_

"So, there was this thing I wanted to talk to you about," Pete begins. He came back from Europe a few hours ago and is now sitting in a restaurant with Monica. She picked him up from the airport, really excited about what he is going to tell her.

"Oh, yeah, right. What is it?" She tries to sound casual to hide her excitement.

"Well ah, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I look at my life and I feel like I've conquered the business world, and I feel like I've conquered the intellectual world, and now I-I have the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Wow, Pete, I …"

"There's one thing missing. It's time for me to conquer the physical world."

"Oh, Pete, thank … Wait, what?"

"The physical world! I want to become the Ultimate Bullfighting Champion!"

"Sorry to repeat, but what?" Monica doesn't think she heard it right. She was pretty sure Pete's going to break up with her when he told her they need to talk. After she talked to Rachel and her other friends she was kind of convinced that he might ask her to marry him. Never in the world did she think about that. She doesn't even know what he means by that.

"I wanna become the Ultimate Bullfighting Champion! Monica, I met this guy during my days in Madrid, Spain. His name is José Garcìa Fernàndez and he trains people to be a torero. He told me all about this amazing sport and I was thrilled. And still am. Monica, I'm gonna go back to Spain and become a torero and I want you there in the front row when I have my first fight. What do you say?"

Monica swallows. She honestly doesn't know what to say. She's not at all prepared for this. How can she tell him her opinion now? Of course she doesn't want him to go back to Spain. And him training to be a torero is even worse. How is she ever going to sleep well again, knowing her boyfriend is on the other side of the world, getting stamped down by an angry bull? Monica shakes her head. She has to say something. He's waiting for her to say something.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Okay, that was not the most supportive reaction, but she can't help herself. She couldn't think of a better one.

"Of course! I need to do that, Mon! I really need to. And I need you to be there. I promise you, you are going to be proud of me!"

"If that is what you really want, you should do it," Monica whispers. She can't imagine to watch her boyfriend destroying himself by fighting with a bull. But she can't forbid him to do what he wants.

"Thank you so much, honey," Pete takes Monica's hands in his. "So, I planned everything already. I'm gonna stay in New York for a week, to learn everything about Bullfighting in theory. I also have to train a lot, I mean, I need a lot of muscles to beat a bull, don't I?" Pete chuckles. "In seven days I'm gonna fly back to Spain to train with José, he'll show me anything and I can practice as much as I need to. And then, when I'm finally ready for my first fight, I'm gonna buy you a ticket and you come over to see me win. How does that sound?"

Monica shrugs. "Sounds good."

* * *

"So, what did Pete ask you?" Phoebe yells when Monica enters the coffee shop later that day.

"Let me see your hand," Rachel says excitedly and jumps up from where she was sitting.

Monica falls down on a chair, sighs and shakes her head. "You don't need to see my hand. He didn't ask me to be his wife."

"Oh no," Rachel sinks down onto the couch again and sighs.

"So, what did he want?" Ross asks.

"He wants to start doing Bullfighting in Spain."

"What? Pete?" Joey bursts into laughter.

"What's so funny, Joey?"

"Well, just the image of Pete fighting a bull. He's totally going to destroy himself!"

"I think the bull will take care of _that_!" Chandler states.

Monica shoots him a killing glance and looks back at Joey. "Do you think? Is it really that dangerous?"

Now Ross begins to laugh, too. "Are you kidding, Mon? Have you ever seen a bullfight? It's intense. Pete's crazy, I'm sure about that now!"

"He's not crazy. He is just setting different goals and it's great that he wants to accomplish them!"

"His new goal: Getting stamped to death in a foreign country! Could have got it here, but no, Mister Millionaire has to go to Spain to die," Chandler chuckles.

"Oh, Chandler, I see, you're in a good mood today. I'm happy to see that," Monica says with a fake smile on her face. Then she hisses "Shut up!"

Chandler lifts his arms and smiles at Monica. If he understood her correctly Pete is going to go back to Spain. And he doesn't think Monica is going to join her boyfriend, she will stay here. Good for him. Maybe, when the time of Pete and Monica ends there is time for him to come in and tell her what he's been trying to tell her since almost forever.

Suddenly Joey bursts into laughter again.

"What?" Monica looks at him.

"Just the thought of Pete … fighting a bull, it's ridiculous!"

Monica rolls her eyes. "What can I do? I can't tell him to not go, can I?"

"Well, if you really love him, you should," Phoebe says. "I can already see him dying in the arena."

"So, Pheebs, now you can also read somebody's future?" Chandler asks, raising his eyebrow at her.

"You can really do that?" Rachel turns to Phoebe.

Ross and Joey are still laughing about the image of Pete doing bullfighting. They are not paying attention to anyone.

Monica nudges her shoulder with Chandler's, who is sitting right next to her.

"I missed that," she whispers.

"What?" He points to Joey and Ross. "They have always been that childish. And Phoebe's always been crazy." He grins.

"No, this. You, joking around. You haven't been doing that lately."

"I think everyone is annoyed when I do that."

"I don't. I love it." Monica smiles.

Chandler looks at her, sees her smiles and promises himself that he would do everything to see that smile more often.

* * *

"So, Monica, do you think you can walk home alone tonight?" Pete is sitting at the counter of the diner and glances at his watch. He told her earlier that he doesn't have much time for lunch today. He explained how hard it is to work like he does and train for his big fight in Spain. Monica doesn't feel completely comfortable with the new Pete, the Pete who came back from Europe.

She shrugs. "Well, I don't …"

"I mean, you haven't heard from that guy lately, have you?"

"No, but I still …"

"So, I think he lost the interest. I really need the time to talk to José." Quickly Pete gets up.

"Well, okay."

"You'll be fine, see you, love you," he says and gives Monica a quick peck on the lips.

Monica sighs. Pete is taking this Bullfighting thing way to serious. Why couldn't he decide on soccer or football? No, go big or go home, Pete chooses to get killed.

Monica feels uneasy to go home alone after her shift. She's not an anxious woman, but she didn't walk home alone in what feels like forever and she doesn't want to know what could happen. But maybe, Pete is right and this guy lost the interest in her and is now somewhere else. Not even near this diner. She hasn't seen him lately. So that must be it. He is gone, because Pete was always there right with her.

Even though Monica convinced herself of the fact that there won't be a problem at all to walk alone, she walks faster than normally. She seems to hear steps behind her, but when she turns around, there is no one. Nevertheless Monica looks out for a cab. Better to be save than sorry. But today of all days there is no cab to be seen. Monica begins to run faster when suddenly someone grabs her arm and pulls her into a dark corner of the street.

"Baby, I knew that you would come to me. I always knew. That's why I waited patiently. Now we are both ready to … celebrate the fact that we are together. It's going to be great, babe!"

Monica wants to scream, but the guy who is holding her presses his hand against her mouth and she can't do anything. She tries to kick his legs, but even that seems impossible. Tears flood her eyes and she prepares for the worst.

Then, with the last bit of strength, she turns around and aims for his privates. Her knee strikes and Monica is able to break away. She begins to run as fast as she has never run before. After a few seconds she hears fast steps behind her again. "Hey, baby, that wasn't very nice. Do you want me to punish you? You'll like that, right?" Tears are streaming down Monica's face and she can't see much.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all so much for your reviews. It's great to hear that you are still enjoying this story. :)_

Tears are streaming down Monica's face and she can't see much. But as the steps behind her get louder she notices a neon sign that looks like it belongs to a diner or something. She stumbles through the door and stands in a small Chinese restaurant.

"Miss, can I help?" An old, Chinese man asks her with a strong accent.

"Your phone. Can I use it?" Monica asks out of breath.

"Of course."

The man, probably the owner of the restaurant, hands her a phone. Monica dials Pete's number. After only three beeps she hears Pete's voice.

"Hello? Pete's speaking."

"Pete" Monica sobs.

"Monica?"

"Yes. Please come. I … I can't ..."

"What happened, Monica?"

"I'm really scared."

"Is it this guy again?" Pete asks impatiently.

"Yeah, he followed me and tried to hold me …" Some new tears are streaming down Monica's face by now. "Please come."

"Monica, I'm sorry, but I told you I have this important phone call. José is calling me every minute now."

"Pete, please!"

"I'm really busy, Monica. Get a cab, I'll give you the money tomorrow!"

"Pete…" But Pete has already cut off the joint. Monica shivers like a leaf.

"Miss, you alright?" Another Chinese man, the waiter, approaches her. "Sit down. I'll bring you a glass of water, okay?"

Monica nods. Maybe she can catch a cab right outside the restaurant. Pete's right. That must be possible. She gets up before the waiter comes back and walks towards the door. Outside the door she sees the guy, smiling like he always does, waiting for her. Monica sinks back down on a chair and begins to sob uncontrollably again.

"Miss!" The waiter seems surprised to see her like this.

"Can I … use the phone … again?" She stutters between sobs.

The waiter nods in the direction of the phone and Monica takes it.

"Hello?"

"Chandler?" She tries to sound normal, but her voice breaks.

"Monica? Where are you?"

Monica cannot hold back her tears. "T… The Chi...chinese restaurant. Between the d…d…dinner and our building. I…it's …"

"I'm on my way, Mon. Stay where you are!" Before she can even respond anything Chandler has put down the phone and sprints down the stairs.

Thousands of thoughts are rushing through his brain. What happened to her? Why is she at a Chinese restaurant? And why is Pete not with her? The most important question though: What made her miserable like that? Chandler's chest is hurting from running so fast but he is not able to slow down. He has to get to her as fast as possible. What if she is still in danger? She sounded horrible at the phone.

Finally Chandler sees the neon signs of a Chinese restaurant in front of him. Just then he also notices a cab which is driving slowly through the night. He waves at the cab driver who is stopping the car right next to the restaurant. Chandler hands him some money.

"Please wait here. I'm going to pick someone up and come back. I'll pay you later what I still owe you, okay?"

The cab driver looks at the guy who is breathing like he has just run two marathons in a row, but smiles friendly and nods.

Chandler gives him a quick smile and rushes into the restaurant.

"Chandler!" He hears his name before he sees anything and just then Monica throws herself into his arms. "Chandler!"

He begins to stroke her back and mumbles comforting words while Monica is crying uncontrollably into his chest. After a while he feels like all of her weight is on him now and she isn't even standing by herself anymore. So he sits down on a chair and pulls Monica on his lap.

"Sssshhh, Monica, it's okay, I'm here now. Everything's fine!"

But Monica doesn't seem to calm down.

They sit together for a while, the waiter and the old man watching them from behind the bar. Fortunately there aren't any guests in the restaurant at the moment.

When Monica stops crying Chandler looks at her and wipes away a few tears from her cheeks. "Let's go home. What do you say?"

Monica swallows, then she nods. Chandler gets up, supporting Monica while they walk towards the door. Chandler then turns around to the two men behind the bar. "Thanks a lot you two. Thank you very much!" They just nod and smile.

* * *

On the way to their building neither of them said a word. Monica had stopped crying, but Chandler knows that she doesn't need much to start again. He still doesn't know what happened earlier, but he won't ask. Monica will tell him when she's ready to.

They are now standing in front of apartment 20. When they hear voices from inside Monica sighs.

"Come on," Chandler says and guides Monica into his apartment. "You can sleep in my room."

Monica smiles slightly at him. She really doesn't want to see anyone right now and is very thankful for Chandler to notice that without her even saying anything.

"If you like you can take one of my shirts," Chandler says.

Monica looks down. She is still wearing her diner outfit and the wig. She looks back at Chandler and nods.

Chandler's heart aches. It's horrible to see Monica like this. She looks broken and he hates whoever did this to her.

When Chandler walks into his room with two cups of tea in his hands Monica is already lying on the bed. She has her head buried in the pillow and is obviously crying. Chandler sighs, puts the two cups down on his nightstand and sits down next to her. He puts his hand on her back.

"Mon … Monica, it's alright. You are safe now."

"He … he didn't let me go. I was trying to scream or get away, it wasn't possible," Monica sobs and sits up next to Chandler. "I … I was so scared. Didn't know what to do. In my head … I thought I'm never going to see you again. I was sure that … he is going to take me and never let me go again. I was so scared, Chandler, I still am. I don't know what …" Once she started talking Monica doesn't stop anymore.

Chandler puts his arm around her and pulls her close. "You don't have to be. I'm with you now and no one is going to hurt you as long as … everything is …" Chandler stops talking. He doesn't know how to express his feelings.

"And I called Pete, but … he just asked stupid questions and then … then he told me that he has speak to José and that he hasn't got the time to pick me up … I didn't know what to do … I … I didn't want to bother you, but … I also didn't know what to do. So, I'm sorry, Chandler, but I was desperate. I …"

"Mon, stop, don't even think you have to apologize for calling me."

"But, you had to come the whole way on your … you very probably had better things planned and I … I just didn't know what to do…"

"Hey, I would go to the end of the world to pick you up, Monica!"

Monica looks up to Chandler, silent tears are running down her face. She has a longing look on her face and for a second Chandler thinks he has given away his feelings for her and she is realizing it now.

Quickly he blows a light kiss on her cheek. "Mon, try to sleep now. I'm here with you, you can put your mind at rest."

Monica puts his head down on Chandler's chest and closes her eyes. Chandler breaths out. His feelings for her are growing bigger and bigger. He didn't know it was possible, but with every day this girls gets more important to him. But right now it's the worst timing and he can't do anything. She needs a friend and he knows that he is the only one she tells everything to and trusts the most. So he just has to be that friend even though he is falling for her. Head over heels.

* * *

Monica wakes up the next morning well rested. Yesterday she never thought she would sleep well, but she did. She knows that's because of Chandler's arms holding her the whole night.

"Good morning," she smiles at him. Now, in the light of the day, the terrible moments yesterday seem very far away and Monica feels a lot better.

"Morning, Monica." Chandler didn't close his eyes once in the past night. His thoughts kept him busy and he couldn't stop worrying about Monica.

"Thank you so much again, Chandler."

Chandler chuckles. "Didn't we cover this topic enough last night? It's okay."

"Okay, I won't say it again." Monica smiles, too.

"Mon," Chandler begins carefully. He knows that what he has to say may not be the thing Monica wants to hear, but he has to ask her. "I've been thinking about … your situation and … well, I think it would be best to quit your job."

He looks at Monica, who doesn't say anything. Is this a good or a bad sign?

"I know you really need a job, but I think you'll find one very soon," he continues. "And I promise, I'll help you to find another …"

"You're right."

"… job. You won't be alone in … what?"

"You're right. Maybe it won't solve the problem completely, but it's a big step in the right direction."

Hearing Monica say this takes a load off Chandler's mind. He thought he might need to convince her a lot more. That just shows him how scared she must have been last night. Monica took his first point so well, Chandler is tempted to also add the second thought that kept him awake last night. But he can't tell her. _Hey, Monica, and I think you should also break up with your boyfriend_. That's not possible. A friend would never do that and that's what he is: Her friend. So he decides to keep his mouth shut.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asks instead.

"I think I'm gonna go over to my apartment."

"Hey, Mon?"

Monica turns around to look at Chandler again. He is smiling widely.

"You are going over there in just my shirt?"

Monica looks down. She is really just wearing one of Chandler's sport shirts.

She thinks, then shrugs. "Well, I'm not gonna get in my work costume again, so, yes!"

"Okay, then, I'm gonna get ready and see you in a bit!"

"See you, Chandler!"

* * *

When Monica opens the door to her apartment she hopes that no one is up yet. She really doesn't know how to explain only wearing Chandler's shirt and her undies. But of course fortune doesn't smile on her. Sitting on the couch there are Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Pete. Wait, Pete? Monica looks at her boyfriend, who is staring back at her.

"Mon? Where have you been?" Rachel is the first one to speak.

"We were worried. Then Pete came over to talk to you and you weren't in your room. We didn't know what had happened," Phoebe begins to explain.

"Wait a minute! Is this Chandler's shirt? Monica?" Joey shouts.

Okay, how to explain that? "Umm, well, Chandler picked me up yesterday and … I … I went over to his apartment and we got into talking and it was very late and I was just too tired to come back here." She looks at her friends who don't seem to believe her the story even though it's the truth, mostly. Monica doesn't even want to look at Pete.

In that very moment Chandler bursts through the door. "Good morning, children!"

"I, well, I get changed," Monica mumbles and hurries to her room.

"Monica, wait!" Pete grabs her arm. She pulls him with her and closes the door. She's sure her friends are going to listen to their conversation anyway.

Monica turns to Pete and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Believe me, it really didn't happen anything!"

Pete smiles. "I'm not jealous of Chandler. He's just your friend. I just wanted to know, what happened yesterday?"

"I told you on the phone. That's all. After you said you can't get me I called Chandler and he came to pick me up. I was too scared to go out there by myself. I don't know what would have happened when I wouldn't have broken away or this guy would have caught up with me." Monica shivers at the thought of that.

Pete covers his face with his hands. "Oh, Monica, if I would have known what you had to go through, I would have come."

"Pete, I told you it's important."

"Yeah, but I had to speak to José one last time before I go to Spain tomorrow. You understand that, right?"

Monica nods, but isn't able to look at Pete, because one thing he said is still in her head.

"Great, I have to go now, but do I see you tomorrow at the airport?"

"What about tonight?"

"Oh, Monica, I have a lot of stuff to do before I fly to Spain tomorrow. It wouldn't be fun for you to just watch me the whole night. You enjoy some time with your friends, okay?"

"Hmh," Monica whispers, but Pete has already left her room.

Monica sits down on her bed, her thoughts still on the words Pete said in the very beginning. _I'm not jealous of Chandler. He's just your friend._ That's what he has said. Why did it bother Monica so much? It's the truth. Pete doesn't have to be jealous of Chandler. There is no need to be, he really is just her friend.

Except he isn't. For a long time now Chandler hasn't been just a friend to her. But what is he? He's her best friend, the one she cares most about. If she would have to choose one of her friends, if someone would say to her, choose one and you can't see the others anymore, she would choose him. It would be hard, but she would definitely choose Chandler. But is there a word to describe that? Maybe he is her soulmate. Because no one understands her like he does. Many times they communicate with just their looks. She misses him when he's not there. Sometimes, when she's together with her friends and he's not there, it feels like a part of _her_ is missing. Because he makes her who she is and when he's there, oh, how much fun they have. There is no one who makes her laugh as much. But at the end of the day, he is her friend. Nothing more, Pete was right.


	11. Chapter 11

_As some of you told me they don't like Pete – and I don't either ;) – I decided to move forward faster. Also I'm on vacation for the next weeks and can't update this. Therefore I wanted to give you some Mondler interaction and something nice to look forward to. :) Thanks for your reviews so far and please keep them coming. Enjoy this chapter. :)_

"Please be careful," Monica says to Pete the hundredth time this morning. They are standing at the airport, Pete's all ready to go on his big adventure, sure he's gonna win. Monica doesn't share this confidence. She doesn't even want to think of what could happen.

"You, too, Monica," Pete says.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better since I quit this stupid job."

"Are you gonna be fine?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm gonna call you as soon as I'm ready for my first fight? 'Cause then I need you right there with me!"

Monica nods. She is not thrilled by the thought of watching Pete doing his first fight. But she promised him to be there and she will.

"José said it probably won't even be a week. He told me I'm a natural!" Pete smiles and Monica has to chuckle, too. He's so self-confident, he'll be fine. At least that's what she has to tell herself to not go completely crazy about his plan.

* * *

It took Pete five days to call her. Monica was already worried sick, because she doesn't even know if he landed in Spain or not.

"Hey, honey."

"Pete? Thank God you're calling. How are you?"

"I'm great. Sorry I haven't been calling earlier, but I'm really busy at the moment."

"I was really worried about you, Pete."

"Yeah? Sorry, but it's awesome here. José is the best trainer and I'm having so much fun. But that's not why I'm calling. I'm having my first fight in two days!"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's not a really big one, but it's my first one and I told you I'm going to need you there with me. And I still do. I bought you a ticket, you are flying out tomorrow morning."

"You did what?"

"I already bought your ticket."

This is going way too fast. Why didn't he even ask her before he bought a ticket to Spain for her?

"Come on, Monica, you promised me you're going to be there."

"I know. And I will. I just can't believe you didn't ask me before."

"I'm asking you now. I can't wait to see you. Bye, honey!"

"Bye Pete."

Monica sighs when she puts the phone down. This isn't at all how she has imagined her relationship with Pete. At the beginning he was really sweet and all, but now he's just … crazy.

"So, Pete finally called?" Rachel asks as she walks into the apartment with Phoebe.

Monica nods.

"What's wrong, Mon?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know," Monica shrugs. "He bought me a ticket. I guess I'm flying to Spain tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow already?"

"Yeah, apparently he's ready for his first fight."

"And you don't wanna go," Phoebe says, not asks.

"I promised him I'm gonna be there and I will. I'm not someone who breaks her promises just because it feels … different."

"What feels different?" Rachel asks and sits down next to Monica.

"Yeah, talk to us," Phoebe says before sitting down on the other side of her.

Monica sighs. She needs a good girly talk. She needs her girls right now. "Well, when we started going out, everything was great. I was totally into him and it … it just felt nice how Pete … how he adored me. But ever since he came back from Europe, it's just different. He's not as considerate as before. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a girl who needs attention 24/7, but he … well, last week he didn't even come and pick me up even though I was miserable and he knew it. I don't know what is going on with him. And on top of everything he said something I can't stop thinking about. But that's, not important."

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh, Rach, I said it's not important."

"It seems important to you," Phoebe mumbles.

She's right. Phoebe's absolutely right. She started to tell them, now they deserve the whole story. "Remember the day I came back from Chandler's? When I was sleeping over at his place?"

"Oh my god, Monica, did you sleep with Chandler?" Rachel shouts.

"Shhhhh, Rach, no," Monica hisses. "Nothing happened, like I told you. But when I said that to Pete, he told me he's not jealous of Chandler, because he's just my friend."

"And, so?" Rachel asks whereas Phoebe is grinning widely. "He's just your friend. Isn't he?"

"Yes, of course, he is. But there is something disturbing about that. I have been thinking about that a long time now, but … Isn't Chandler more than _just a friend_ to me?"

"Monica, are you talking about falling in love with Chandler?" Phoebe asks.

"No, no, of course not. I just think the word friend doesn't give Chandler enough credit."

"He's your best friend, Mon."

"I know, and there is nothing more. I just, it bothered me to hear that from Pete. It sounded like … it sounded dismissive. And I felt sorry for Chandler."

"Pete just doesn't know what connects the two of you. He'll understand soon."

"I hope so," Monica whispers. She was lucky enough to never have to choose between one of her friends and her boyfriend, but when it comes to Chandler she would definitely choose him over anyone. This thought shocks her. She has already established that out of her friends she would choose him and that's okay, but she would choose him over her boyfriend? That's not how it should be.

"I would choose him," Monica whispers, Rachel and Phoebe can barely hear her.

"What?"

"If someone would point a gun to my head and I had to choose between Pete and Chandler, I would choose him. Without a second thought."

"Him Chandler, or him Pete?"

"What?" Monica looks up at Rachel, not exactly knowing what she means by that.

"Would you choose Chandler or Pete?"

"Chandler, of course."

"Of course," Phoebe smiles.

"But isn't that weird?" Monica asks. "I mean, Pete is my boyfriend and he's supposed to be the most important person in my life. Why isn't he?"

"Mon, I think you are just confused right now, 'cause Pete is behaving … well, he's crazy at the moment. I'm sure, when he's done dreaming to become the next Bullfighting Champion everything is going to be great again," Rachel says.

"You don't have to fly tomorrow," Phoebe suggests.

"Yes, I do. I explained it to you, Pheebs, I promised to."

"Well, you've got enough time to think about everything on the plane. Just, if you're not happy with Pete, you can tell him."

"Phoebe? Why are you trying to break them up?" Rachel asks.

"Rach, if she's not happy with him, maybe it's better for both of them if she ends it. Just saying…"

Rachel shrugs. "I know, you are right. It's just, he's the perfect guy."

Phoebe smiles. "The perfect guy is not always the right one." Then she turns and walks into the bathroom, leaving Monica and Rachel behind, confused. She told the exact same thing to Chandler and she thinks he has gotten it by now. Maybe Monica thinks about it, too, and realizes that she doesn't need perfect, but right. That's all she can do right now for Chandler.

* * *

Pete is horrible at bullfighting. Monica has never seen anything like that before, but she just knows it. She can't even look at it. Maybe Pete has paid José a lot of money, otherwise Monica can't explain why this guy would tell Pete he's any good. Because obviously, he's not.

After the fight two paramedics carry Pete out of the arena. He looks terrible, as far as Monica sees through the fingers of her hands. He has to stop doing that. She'll talk to him. She can't live with that.

She enters the room the doctor has told her, looks at Pete in a full upper-body cast and sighs.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Monica, José said I'm gonna be back on the track in a few days."

Monica shakes her head. "You are … you are not stopping?"

Pete laughs. "Am I the Ultimate Bullfighting Champion yet?"

"No…"

"So I'm not stopping."

"You are insane, Pete. You gotta give this up!"

"I can't. I want to become the champion and I'm not stopping before I am."

"Okay, I care about you too much to watch you hurt yourself like this. So if you have to do this, then you're gonna have to do it without me."

"Well if you're asking me to quit, then you're asking me to be someone I'm not. I've got to do this."

"Then I've got to go. I'm sorry, Pete." Monica turns to leave.

"Could you leave a note? 'Cause I'm on a lot of pain killers now, and I don't know if I'll remember this tomorrow."

Monica smiles at him and closes the door to his room. She takes a deep breath. She was thinking a lot on her flight here, but she didn't decide on breaking up with Pete today. What she has said to him is the truth: She cares about him. Very much. And she can't watch him do that to himself. This has nothing to do with her having second thoughts about the relationship between the two of them and her relationship to Chandler. She wanted to give Pete a second chance, but seeing him like this … She just had to end it. Otherwise she would have ended up being hurt.

Monica looks around the city. She would love to explore more of Madrid, but alone and in her current mood she decides to go back to the airport right away and wait for a flight to New York. On her way to the airport she stops at a phone booth and dials the number of her apartment.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Phoebe, it's Monica."

"Mon! Hey, how was the big fight? Are you celebrating your champion already?"

"No, I broke up with him instead."

"What? She broke up with Pete," Phoebe says louder for everyone to her. Monica hears her friends talking, all at once.

"Why, Mon?" She hears Rachel.

"He's insane. He's heavily injured, but doesn't want to stop doing it. I can't watch him do this. So I told him and he didn't choose me and I left."

"Mon, I'm so sorry," Phoebe says.

"It's okay. It was my decision, but it still hurts a bit."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm on my way to the airport. I … I don't really feel like boarding the plane and flying for another six hours all by myself, but I wanna reach home as soon as possible. I guess I see you soon."

"Mon, take care."

"Bye, Pheebs."

Phoebe puts the phone down and looks at Chandler.

"What is she doing now?" He asks.

"She's coming back. She said she doesn't really wanna fly again all by herself, but she wants to get here as fast as possible."

"I should go there and pick her up," Chandler suddenly says.

Everyone looks at him, their jaws drop.

"Why?" Ross asks.

"I promised her to go to the end of the world to pick her up and I meant it."

"That's very sweet, but you can't do that now, Chandler. She's probably already at the airport and when you get there it's gonna be too late," Rachel explains.

"But you can pick her up from the airport!" Phoebe suggests with a smile.

"I can do that."

"You should finally tell her."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"You can. I'm sure."

"But she was with Pete. How can I beat him?"

"You just have to think about it. You'll figure something out," Phoebe smiles.

"For the love of god," Rachel, who together with Ross and Joey was listening to the conversation between Phoebe and Chandler too confused to say anything, exclaims. "Can you tell us what is going on?"

"Yeah, Chandler, can you?" Phoebe asks with a smirk.

Chandler sighs. He has to tell them someday anyway. Why not now? Maybe they can help him convince Monica. Chandler takes a deep breath and looks directly at Phoebe, he doesn't want to see the other three's reaction.

"I'm in love with Monica."

Phoebe smiles and looks at Rachel who is looking back at her and also smiling.

Joey looks at Chandler proudly. "Alright, congratulations. Who's Moni … woah! Monica? This Monica? Our Monica?"

"My little sister Monica?" Ross adds yelling.

"Yeah, all these Monicas," Chandler jokes insecurely.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," Phoebe chuckles.

"You're in love with my little sister?" Ross asks again.

"Yeah, kind of."

"How … Why … since when?"

"How? I just am. Why? Because she is the greatest and most beautiful woman in the world. Since when? Since almost forever."

"And now he's finally ready to tell her," Phoebe exclaims.

"You knew about that, Phoebe?" Rachel suddenly asks.

Phoebe shrugs. "I figured it out a few weeks ago."

"How?"

"You just have to look at him. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier."

"So Phoebe knew and I didn't? I'm your best friend, Chandler!" Joey says.

"Joey, I'm …"

"What about me?" Ross asks. "I should have been the first one to know. After all she's my sister!"

"Ross, are you okay?"

"It's weird, imagining you with my sister."

"I don't want it to be weird. Are you gonna be okay with it?"

"Well, …"

"Ross, do you think there is someone who is better suited for your sister than your best friend?" Rachel asks, helping Chandler before Ross can say anything.

"Actually, no."

"So you should be okay with it, shouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Ross mumbles, then he points at Chandler. "You! If you're going to hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I don't want to hurt her, Ross, I could never do that. But right now I don't know what to do anyway. She just broke up with him. And it was Pete. Pete! The millionaire who took her to Rome on their first date. How can I compete against Pete?"

"Compete against Pete? I could make a song out of that," Phoebe laughs.

"Not helping, Pheebs," Chandler sighs.

"Just think about it, Chandler," Phoebe says. "Pete is rich, yes, but you are smart, funny _and_ her best friend. I'm sure she'll never forget your first date, because it's with _you_."

Suddenly, Chandler's face lights up. "I might have an idea. Maybe I need a little bit of help…"

* * *

The plane is now approaching New York and Monica is relieved. She didn't get to sleep at all, because she was thinking too much. About Pete, about her friends at home, about what Phoebe had said before she left. _The perfect guy is not always the right one_ and then she smiled at Monica and left. Phoebe was trying to say her something, Monica's sure about that. Some might think Phoebe says stuff without even thinking about it before and sometimes that's true, but most of the time there's a meaning behind her words. And Monica knows that this was such a situation. Where it meant something. She had no idea what though.

Now, after hours of sitting in the plane and lots of time to think, Monica has an idea. Phoebe said it right after they talked about Pete and the fact that she would choose Chandler over him. Does it have something to do with that? Pete was definitely the perfect guy – was Phoebe trying to tell her Chandler might be the right one? Could that be it? But why would she say something like that? That's too crazy, even for Phoebe. She and Chandler are just friends, nothing more. But sometimes in the last few hours a little thought has entered Monica's mind: What if … But she has cast away this idea quickly. It's Chandler. How could she think those things? But, actually, he's sweet and caring. He's always been. She thinks no one ever cared as much about her as Chandler.

By the time she gets out of the plane Monica has a light headache because of all the confusing thoughts she was having. She still doesn't know what to do and just want to go home. Unfortunately none of her friends is going to pick her up, because no one knows when she's gonna land. She'll just take a cab and meet them at home. In the distance she notices a guy who looks exactly like Chandler. But probably she's just imagining it, because she thought about him too much. When she approaches the guy though, he begins to smile widely and she realizes that it's, in fact, Chandler.

She begins to walk faster towards him and hugs him tightly. "Hey, Chandler, are you here by accident or what happened?"

"I wanted to pick you up," Chandler smiles.

"But how do you know the time I landed?"

"I knew you would come some time today, so I decided to just wait around here for a flight from Madrid."

"Why did you do that?"

"I just really, really wanted to pick you up," he mumbles shyly. "If that's okay?"

"Of course, that's okay. I'm so happy to see you, Chandler!"

Chandler nods and looks around nervously. Something is bothering him, Monica can see that.

"Chandler, what's wrong? Why are you … nervous?"

"I … I wanted … have to … well, talk to you. It's … umm, kinda important."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I, I, umm, I am …" Chandler is looking at the floor like there's something really interesting down there.

Monica chuckles lightly and touches his chin until he looks at her. "Hey, Chandler, look at me."

Chandler sighs. It's gonna be a lot harder to ask her what he wants to ask her while looking at her. "I, umm, have something for you," Chandler says and hands Monica a small, but really colorful bunch of flowers, which until now he had hidden behind his back.

Monica takes them and smiles. "Thank you, they are beautiful. What is going on, Chandler?" Seeing him looking around all nervously and shyly makes her nervous, too.

Chandler takes a deep breath and begins to talk again. "Monica? Umm, I … for a long time I, umm, was trying to tell you, well, something. I, well, you are, umm, really important to me and I, umm, like you so much, Monica, and I …" Suddenly Chandler stops talking and just looks at Monica. He can't do it, his hands are shaking.

Monica notices it and takes his hands in hers. "Chandler?" She asks softly and smiles at him.

Chandler takes a deep breath, he's able to do it, it's not that big of a deal, it's Monica. He can do it, because it's Monica he's talking to. Another deep breath; and he's ready. "Monica, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Monica coughs. She absolutely didn't see that coming. When she saw Chandler standing there she was really happy, but didn't think he wanted to ask her something important, this important. She has to say something, because he is waiting for an answer, but she definitely doesn't know what to say. Of course, she's been thinking about him differently lately, but he's her best friend. Monica is even more confused than she was when she excited the plane. What is she going to say?

"Oh, Mon, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to … Just, umm, forget what I said, it was stupid. I shouldn't have come and just ask you it was, umm, I didn't think about it very well and … we are friends and friends don't go on dates, I'm sorry I made …" Chandler begins to stutter, trying to save the situation.

Monica smiles at him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Chandler, I'd love to."

"Wha-what?"

"I'd love to go on a date with you."

Chandler just looks at Monica. She's smiling widely and as far as he can tell, she really wants to and is not just saying yes because she doesn't want to hurt him. His heart is beating fast, he's still not realizing he really came to the airport to ask her.

"You do? You really _want_ to?"

Monica's face lights up and Chandler can't help but smile at her, too. Monica raises herself on tiptoes and gives Chandler a quick kiss on the cheek. "I really, really want to." She nods, then takes his hand in hers and begins to walk towards the exit of the airport.


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm back, but leaving again tomorrow. As I imagine you are all really looking forward to their first date, I decided to give you the first part today. It's not that much, but the other part is mostly written and you'll get to read it as soon as I get back in a little more than a week. :)_

 _Thank you for your reviews, they really make me happy. Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it._

"Mon?"

"Yes?"

"I know, your last first date was really great and I, well, I'm under a lot of pressure right now. So if you …"

"Chandler," Monica interrupts him. "You don't have to feel like you're under a lot of pressure. I enjoy … just being with you. Doesn't matter what we are doing."

Chandler blushes a little bit, then he laughs. "Well, then I can as well cancel my private jet again."

Monica begins to laugh, too. She hasn't heard many jokes of Chandler lately and she missed them so much. She squeezes his hand. "I'm a little disappointed, but if that's what you have to do…"

* * *

Outside the airport Chandler is guiding her to an old cab. A person is standing right next to it, wearing a uniform and hat like a pilot. The person waves at Monica and smiles widely and it is just then that Monica recognizes Phoebe.

"What is she …"

"So, what do you say? Private jet or not?" Chandler asks her and Monica begins to laugh loudly.

"You didn't …"

"I did."

Monica can't stop laughing and wondering if Chandler has always been that cute. She comes to the conclusion that he has.

Chandler holds the door open for her and Monica gets into the car.

"Lady and Gentleman, welcome on your flight from New York to New York. I am your captain and I hope you enjoy this flight. Please make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and that your seat backs are in their full upright position," Phoebe says as soon as Chandler sits down next to Monica.

He leans towards her. "Ready for takeoff?"

Monica chuckles. "Of course."

Phoebe steps on the gas and Monica cuddles closer to Chandler. In the airplane earlier she didn't know what to do. She was a bit scared of seeing Chandler again, because of her feelings that had obviously changed. But never did she think of what had just happened. She can't stop smiling.

"Lady and Gentleman, we are now approaching our final destination," Phoebe suddenly says. Monica looks out of the window and can already see their building. "We hope you enjoyed the flight with _Chandler's Jet_ and would love to welcome you again. Have a pleasant day."

Chandler takes Monica's hand again and together they walk into the building.

"So, I know this great little restaurant," Chandler begins as they walk up the stairs. "It's not very far from here and it somehow remembered me of you."

The first thing Monica sees when they reach their floor is a big paper sign, that is hanging on the door to Chandler's apartment and reads _CC's – the cute chef's_.

"I don't know why, but I immediately think of you every time I see it," Chandler whispers and Monica chuckles. "The owner told me he named the restaurant after his sister. She's a chef and is said to be really cute."

When they open the door they see Rachel standing at the table with a black dress. On a table there are candles, two plates with steaming hot soup and two glasses of wine.

"Welcome to _The CC's_. I'm your waitress for the night. We just served your soup, so you can start right now. Please sit down, chef Geller and his sous chef Tribbiani are already preparing the main course."

"Thank you, Miss…," Chandler leans closer towards Rachel and reads the badge on her dress. "Miss Green, thank you."

As soon as Chandler and Monica sit down, Rachel leaves the table. "I'm going to leave you alone now. If you need anything, please just call me." With this she leaves the apartment and Monica and Chandler are finally alone.

"Chandler, you're so sweet. You didn't have to do that."

"I did. I want you to remember our first date."

"I'd always remember our first date. Don't get me wrong, I love this, but I would have gone to get a burger with you."

"Great women deserve great dates."

"So, the others know about … this," Monica points from Chandler to herself.

Chandler shrugs. "I'm sorry. Obviously I'm not that good at hiding my feelings. Phoebe figured it out a few weeks ago and I told the others yesterday."

"How did Phoebe figure it out?"

"I don't know. I think it's because she's psychic."

"You mean she read it in your mind?"

"I don't know. She told me she just noticed it, because how I was looking at you."

"Really? How were you looking at me?"

"Umm, maybe like that?" Chandler suggests and makes a face like a puppy.

Monica laughs out loud and Chandler joins in. They have to stop eating, because they are laughing too much. Monica doesn't remember ever being this happy. It's true what she has told Rachel right before she started dating Ross. Dating your best friend is like starting on the fifteenth date. They are comfortable with each other and enjoy each other's company. They know what to talk about and how to make the other one laugh. Monica has never enjoyed a date that much. It's not at all weird.

"What are you thinking about?" Chandler asks and takes Monica's hand in his.

Monica smiles. "I … was just thinking about how great it is to be on a date with _you_."

"I know, it's … great. Thank you for saying yes."

"Thank you for asking."

They smile at each other, slightly blushing.

"So, what do you think of Chef Gellers soup?" Chandler asks before an uncomfortable silence falls on them.

"It's delicious. How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get so incredibly cute?" Monica laughs.

"Oh, well, it all started when I was …"

"Just kidding, how did you do _that_?" Monica points at the table, the candles, the food.

"With a little help from my friends. I called them from the airport while you were in the restroom and told them you've said yes. They helped me prepare all that."

"Wow, they are really cute."

"Cuter than me?"

"Umm, maybe. Let's see how this date turns out." Monica smirks. "Do they do that for all of your dates?" She then asks.

"Normally we do a bit more, but I said with you I don't need that much convincing," Chandler grins.

Monica just looks at him. Why hasn't she realized it earlier? How cute, smart and caring he is. Well, she has, but why hasn't she thought of _this_ earlier?

"Mon? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, everything's alright," she says and gets up. Monica opens her arms and as Chandler stands up, too, she pulls him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy right now, Chandler, thank you so much." They stand like that for a while, no one willing to let go.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry, it took a bit longer to update this but I haven't forgotten you yet! :) I hope you are all still waiting for Mondler's date to continue, so here it is._

 _Thank you for reviewing and please don't forget to leave one this time as well. :)_

"Are you ready for your main cou…," Rachel bursts through the door and stops abruptly. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Chandler looks at Rachel, but is still not loosening his arms around Monica. She has her face buried in his chest and her breathing matches his. Chandler can't imagine it can get any better than that and doesn't want to let go.

"You guys are so cute," Rachel sighs.

Monica nods, her head still not leaving Chandler's chest. "I know!"

Chandler laughs at that sentence, which is so typical for Monica. "Miss Green," he begins. "I think we are ready for the main course now, thank you."

* * *

"So, when did you decide to ask me on a date, Chandler?" Monica asks after Rachel brought in the main course and left again. This thought was bugging her since he asked her out and she was wondering the whole time how she was going to ask him.

Chandler smiles. "Yesterday night, when you told Phoebe that you and Pete broke up."

"Chandler, you know what I mean, right?"

"You were asking me when I decided to ask you and I told you. It's the truth."

"I meant, since when do you feel about me like you feel about someone you wanna ask on a date?"

"I … I don't know," Chandler stammers.

"Really?" Monica raises an eyebrow at him.

"You have always been the most important person to me, Monica."

Monica blushes and doesn't know what to say.

"But I think it first hit me when you were going out with Richard," he continues after a moment of silence. "I was incredibly jealous and didn't know why. Suddenly I knew. And when you broke up I wanted to go kill him. Because he hurt you and anyone who hurts you deserves it. But on the other hand I was relieved. I often tried to tell you, but I just couldn't do it. I was scared that I might freak out and ruin our relationship or – even worse – our friendship, too. So I didn't say anything. And when I did, in moments I felt really brave, you either didn't understand or something, someone, interrupted us. When you called from Spain, Phoebe forced me to do it."

"I'm glad she did."

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"When did you decide to say yes?"

"Umm, let me think, it was the minute after you gave me those beautiful flowers and asked me out at the airport," Monica copies his answer from earlier and laughs at the expression on his face.

"You know what I meant, right?"

"It is the truth. You were asking, I was answering."

"I meant, when did you decide to say yes if I would ever ask you out?"

"It's actually true. I didn't expect you at all at the airport. So, I was really answering spontaneously. But I was thinking about us differently lately. It began the night I spend in your apartment. When I came back Pete told me, he isn't jealous of you, because you are just my friend and I couldn't stand the expression _just my friend_. Because you are not just my friend, you are so much more," Monica says, then she adds softly "You're my favorite."

Chandler is smiling widely at her. "I can't believe you are really sitting here with me," he then sighs.

"I am and it's the greatest day since … forever."

"I was really nervous, because I'm not rich and … that stuff," Chandler confesses suddenly.

Monica looks at him and sees how insecure he is. He's still Chandler, even though he planned this amazing date for her.

"Chandler," Monica gets up and puts her chair next to his. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "I know you. I know you aren't rich, I know you are insecure, sarcastic and – sorry to say that – really annoying sometimes. But I don't care, because it's you. And you've been my friend for so long. I don't need expensive presents or weekend trips to Europe or fancy dates. You're enough, because I enjoy spending time with _you_. No matter where, no matter how. Do you understand that?"

Chandler nods slowly. "How did I get so lucky to get to know you, Monica? Do I even deserve that?"

"Of course you do," Monica shouts. "You are the most amazing guy in the world. And I, too, have my quirks."

"We both have, but that makes us _us_."

"Okay, now it's enough with these depressing thoughts, I wanna have fun!"

And that they did. Rachel, Phoebe, Ross and Joey were sitting in apartment 20 after they finished cleaning everything from their wild cooking tests. They often hear laughter from the other apartment and smile at each other. Rachel and Phoebe have already seen them together and told the boys how perfectly their two friends fit.

* * *

"Oh, I really have to go now, Chandler. Do you know what time it is?" Monica suddenly shouts. After they finished the meal, they cuddled up against each other on the Barcalounger and talked for a bit. For the last hour or so they sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"I don't care," Chandler mumbles.

"But I do, it 2:44 am. I have to go to sleep!"

Monica gets up quickly and begins to walk towards the door.

"Stop, wait, Monica," Chandler grabs her arm. "I'm gonna walk you home. It's not the right time for a woman to walk home all by herself."

Monica giggles. "Chandler, I live right across the hall."

"You are not going out there without me."

"Chandler…"

"Monica, I am the kind of guy who walks a girl home after a date. And since you gave me the greatest one in my life, I think I owe you that at least."

"Alright, walk me home then," Monica smiles at how cute Chandler's behaving.

Chandler grabs her hand and together they walk into the hallway.

Monica points to her door. "So, that's where I live."

"What a nice door," Chandler smiles. "Do you think, maybe we can do that again one time?"

Monica smirks. "Maybe we can."

Chandler hands her a small piece of paper. "That's my phone number, so, call me if you want."

He gives Monica a quick kiss on the cheek and walks into his apartment again.

Monica hears the door closing, her eyes still on his phone number. He was really doing a great job with all these first date things. She had so much fun with him the last hours. She really didn't realize how fast time was flying. That's how comfortable she is in his presence. And maybe that's it what she was looking for all the time. Not the person who sets her world on fire, but the one who knows her by heart. Monica looks at the door of apartment 19, then again on the number in her hands. She can't wait till tomorrow to call him.

* * *

Chandler sighs as he drops down on one of the chairs at the table. He has done everything right. They had the best first date ever and he kissed her on the cheek after it. Oh, how much he wanted to taste her lips, but something inside of him told him not to. It was the right thing to do. It was their first date and it's okay to not kiss someone on the first date. Especially when it is your best friend you are having the first date with. He did the right thing. Even though he missed her terribly the minute he walked back into his apartment. How did he ever manage to live without her for days? How?

"Chandler?"

Chandler didn't hear the door, but as he gets up and turns to the door, there she is. She is looking at him intensely and Chandler can't get enough of her beauty. Sometimes it seems to him as if she's an angel, only there for him to look at her. But then, when she begins to talk, he knows that she's not only the most beautiful woman he has ever known but also the smartest, the funniest, the best.

"Mon, did you come back to my apartment all by yourself? Don't you remember what I told you about women and walking alone at night and …"

Monica shuts him up with a kiss. She puts her arms around his neck and gets as close to him as possible. Chandler has never felt anything like that before and suddenly he knows that – right now – he is exactly where he should be.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for your reviews. They really make me happy. :) Enjoy the next part and let me know what you think._

After they break away Chandler cups Monica's face with his hands. "How did you … why … why did you come back?"

Monica smiles softly at him. "Shht, don't talk right now," she says and hides her face in Chandler's chest. "I just wanna enjoy the moment."

Chandler nods and holds her tightly. She's right. How and why is not important. The important thing is that now, after months of dreaming to do so, he is finally able to hold her and have a little hope. A lot of hope, if he interprets the way she stays close to him and strokes his back correctly.

"Hey, Chandler! How was your … oops," Joey bursts through the door, but stops in the track. "So it went well?" He smirks.

Monica pulls away from Chandler, slightly blushing, but Chandler shakes his head. "No, Mon, you stay close to me," he smiles and pulls her close again. Then he turns to Joey. "I think you can answer your question yourself, right?"

Joey smiles. He's happy, because he has never seen his best friend with a smile that huge on his face. "I can't believe you convinced her, dude," he laughs. When Chandler dropped his bombshell yesterday and confessed his feeling towards Monica Joey couldn't believe it. Well, he could believe having a crush on Monica. In the very past he had one, too, to be honest. But the moment Chandler told them, Joey knew that this isn't just a crush. Chandler is not the guy to tell everyone his feelings towards a woman and if he does he must be pretty serious. Joey knows his friend that well. He didn't think Monica will go for someone like Chandler though. But now, seeing the two of them arms all wrapped around each other and beaming of joy, he knows that his first thought was wrong. That it was in fact just a matter of time for the two of them to finally realize how well they fit. They always have. Even though they were just friends all the time, Joey always knew that Chandler had a soft spot for Monica and Monica had one for him. Actually he found out about that the day he moved in with Chandler. He remembers vividly how, after Joey came back from Monica's, Chandler told him that, never, under no circumstances he is allowed to do anything to harm Monica. Maybe Chandler saw the look on Joey's face after he realized that the girl next door is really hot or maybe the two guys even then had this connection between each other that Chandler just knew how Joey is with girls, but Joey never forgot the seriousness with which Chandler told him to keep his hands off Monica. And he never told him about the … well, the lemonade-incident. If Chandler ever finds out that Joey was naked in Monica's apartment even before he had the chance to tell him not to try anything with her, he would actually kill them. Even though nothing ever happened between them. Monica made it perfectly clear that they can be friends, but there will never be anything between them. Chandler would kill him nevertheless. There is no person he feels more protective over than Monica.

All these thoughts are running through Joey's had and it is only when Chandler clears his throat that Joey realizes he's starring at them the whole time. "Sorry," he mumbles. "I just can't believe how happy the two of you look!"

"I can't believe how happy I am," Chandler grins and presses a kiss on Monica's temple. Monica shivers.

"Okay, I get it. I'm gonna go leave you two alone." Joey gives his two friends a smile before he closes the door of his room.

Monica and Chandler smile at each other, both not sure what to do and say next.

Monica presses her lips on Chandler's once more, then she pulls away. "Good night," she whispers.

She turns to leave, but Chandler's hand holds her back. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To bed, I'm really tired and it's late and this day was just … overwhelming and I need some time to think about everything and ..."

Chandler shakes his head lightly. "I don't know if I can let you go now, Mon."

"You can't?"

"No. I don't think I can."

"So what are we gonna do about that?"

"Maybe you can stay here with me?"

"I could, yeah…"

"And will you?"

"Well, I'm still thinking about it… I might need a bit of convincing." Monica smiles.

Chandler knows that she is just teasing him and that he already had her convinced, but decides to play along with her. He strokes her hair back, then wraps his arms around her tightly and kisses her cheek, her neck, her shoulder. "I want to fall asleep with you in my arms."

Monica shivers, but forces herself to not lose control. "But, Chandler, we did that already like a thousand times."

"But I wanna do it with the promise of kissing you first thing in the morning."

"Are you gonna hold me the whole night?"

"Yes."

"And you're really gonna kiss me first thing in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I think, I can as well stay here."

Chandler gives her a quick kiss. "I win," he laughs.

Monica rolls her eyes and chuckles. "You'd think!"

* * *

The next morning Monica wakes up in the arms of Chandler. It doesn't feel weird or awkward. She woke up like that often during their years of friendship. Today it feels different though. He is holding on to her like his life's depending on it. She can barely move, but doesn't want to anyway. She's happy to have some time to herself to think about everything that had happened since she has left Spain.

She didn't expect Chandler at the airport, but when he was there, waiting for her, she was happy. She still didn't expect anything though. She was taken by complete surprise when he asked her out. She couldn't do anything but say yes. It was Chandler, her best friend, who was asking her out. But other than that, she really wanted to say yes. Without thinking about it she agreed and it was the best decision she ever made. Being with him, holding him, kissing him, it feels so natural. Like she was always supposed to do it, but never got it.

Thank God he had the guts to ask her out. Who knows how much more time would have passed till she realized it. Maybe several years. Just imagining this hurts. If he wouldn't have told her his feelings he would have lived with this feeling much longer. It must have been horrible for him, to see her with Pete. And always be the one she runs to when there are problems with other men. But he never turned her down. He has always been there for her and she could kiss him just for that.

Monica tries to turn around in his embrace, because she really needs to see his face right now. She really needs to know he truly is there with her, holding her. But it's difficult to turn around while someone is holding you that tight. Chandler begins to shift as well and opens his eyes slowly.

Monica smiles softly at him. "Good mo…"

She can't even finish before Chandler presses his lips on hers and gives her a breathtaking good morning-kiss. When he pulls away she's breathing heavily.

"Sorry," he tries to catch his breath as well. "I promised you this kiss."

"Good morning," Monica repeats, her smile just as big as his.

"Good doesn't give this morning enough credit."

Monica's heart skips a beat. "I like waking up with you, too."

Chandler's smile grows even wider. "Come here." He pulls her to his chest once more.

"Chandler?"

"Hmh?"

"What time is it?"

"It's time to cuddle some more."

"I'm serious, what time is it?"

"It's Sunday, we don't have anything to do today."

"I know. I just want to know what time it is."

Chandler pushes her down to the bed and holds her there.

"Chandler!" Monica tries to get up to catch a look at the clock on Chandler's nightstand.

He begins to blow light kisses all over her face.

"I really want to …"

Monica's not able to finish her sentence because suddenly Chandler's lips are on her again. She enjoys his lips on hers so much, but can't let him win again. It's just against her nature. With all her strength she turns both of them around, holds him down for a change and looks at the clock.

Smiling she turns back to Chandler. He is now lying down while she is sitting on top of him. He smiles back at her and her heart begins to beat faster.

"So, do we have some time?" He asks.

Monica chuckles. "What do you think?"

"I think we do!" With that he pulls her down again.


	15. Chapter 15

_So, this story is going to a completely different direction than where I expected it to go. I hope you still enjoy it. :) Please, please, please tell me what you think!_

"Mon?" After what feels like hours Chandler begins to speak again.

"Hmh?" Monica doesn't want to move away from him. Their bodies seem to fit perfectly against each other and she hasn't felt this way in … well, she hasn't ever.

"I'm hungry," Chandler mumbles.

"So?"

"Do you know someone who could make me some breakfast?"

"Hm, let me think," Monica looks at him. "Nope, I have no clue!" She loves how they can tease each other and be completely themselves together. She has never been with a guy who she can be totally herself with.

"Too bad…"

"I could get convinced to make some…"

"I think I did enough convincing yesterday."

"That's true." Monica still can't believe what he planned for their first date. He's right. The least she can do for him today is make breakfast.

"Okay, if you come over in a bit, I'll have some breakfast for you."

Chandler smirks. "Perfect. Can I come with you now?"

"No, you take a shower first."

"But I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm gonna be next door, waiting impatiently."

"Promise me you'd be there."

"Chandler, will you relax? Of course I will."

"Good." Chandler smiles.

Monica gives him a long and passionate kiss. "See you in a bit."

"Can't wait!"

Almost floating Monica leaves his apartment and enters hers. She still cannot believe what happened in the past 24 hours. Was it really only yesterday that Chandler asked her out? It feels like forever.

"You didn't come home yesterday and you are smiling like hell right now, so I assume your date went well?" Rachel asks as Monica walks in.

Monica nods her head. "Really well." She hugs Rachel. "Oh, Rach, I'm so happy right now!"

"I wanna know every detail, Mon!"

"There isn't much to tell."

"Don't tell me you didn't?"

"We didn't."

"But you are beaming."

"Why shouldn't I? I was lying in his arms the whole night."

"And nothing else happened?"

"No, and it was great." Monica sees the look on Rachel's face and knows she's disappointed. She hoped for hot details about their first night, but there really isn't anything to tell. It was wonderful, but not in the way Rachel expected it to be.

Monica begins to make pancakes, her mind anywhere but on the breakfast she's making. Rachel has left for the bathroom without saying anything. She doesn't quite understand how important things like lying next to, just holding each other is to Monica. Rachel might never understand, because she has never felt a connection like Monica and Chandler have, Monica knows that for sure.

When Rachel walks back into the living room she smiles at Monica. She pulls her into another hug. "I really am happy for you right now," she whispers and Monica smiles back at her.

"Thank you."

"So, this is really … something, isn't it?"

"It is. It's everything. It's wonderful. It's great. It's fantastic. I can't even find the right words to describe it." Monica sighs.

"I hope you are talking about me," Chandler says as he walks through the door, his hair still wet. Monica has never seen anything sexier.

She reaches out for him. "Actually I was talking about my other boyfriend, but if you wanna see it that way …"

Chandler claims her lips and Monica just sinks into him. "I missed you," Chandler whispers and Monica shivers.

"I missed you, too, Chandler."

"Ooh, you two are beyond cute," Rachel sighs.

"And I missed you as well, Rachel," Chandler says and gives her a hug before immediately going back to Monica and wrapping his arm around her again. He hides his nose in her hair and kisses her temple.

"Mmh, that smells good," Chandler sighs.

Monica chuckles. "Well, I haven't even had the time to shower, but if you say so …"

"I meant the pancakes, Mon!"

Chandler laughs and – after hitting him – Monica decides to laugh, too.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You are really mean sometimes, did no one ever told you that?"

"Actually, no. But that's because I'm always just mean to _you_ and you told me that like … thousands of times!"

Monica sticks her tongue out at him and crosses her arms.

Immediately Chandler wraps his arms around her again and kisses her nose. "You said something about breakfast?"

Monica puts a plate with pancakes down before him and turns around to face Rachel. "So, do you wanna have breakfast, too?"

Rachel nods and smiles, still not believing how cute her two friends are behaving. "I'd love to."

Monica gives her some, too.

"Woah! Monica! Are you trying to poison me?" Chandler yells.

Monica spins around and looks at Chandler, who is making a disgusted face.

"This is horrible! I think you …"

"Okay, that's enough, Chandler. I understand you like to tease me, okay, but talking down my food …"

"Mon, it really doesn't taste good," Rachel raises her hand.

"What? Let me try!" Monica takes Chandler's fork and tries the pancakes as well.

"Ugh, I think I mixed up sugar and salt!"

"That's what I was trying to say," Chandler mumbles.

"How could that happen?"

"Mon, it's not that bad. So you mixed it up. It's not like …"

"But I don't normally do that," Monica feels tears in the corner of her eyes. "I don't mix up sugar and salt. That's not what I do. I must went completely insane, 'cause that never happened to me before. I … I am …" Monica knows she is screaming by now, but cannot stop.

Chandler looks at her, shocked and oblivious of what to do right now. He decides to pull her in his arms and stroke her hair. "Hey, Mon, it's not a big deal."

"It is to me, Chandler," Monica whispers and pulls away from him. "Please, just leave me alone for now. I … the last 24 hours were crazy and I didn't even have the chance to think or sleep. I might still be a little on a jetlag and … I just want to sleep."

Monica suddenly feels really tired, all the things that happened lately suddenly too much for her. She walks towards her bedroom when she hears Chandler's voice, so quiet, she doesn't even notice it at first. "Do you want me to come, too?"

Monica looks at him, but shakes her head. "No, I really have to be alone right now." With that she closes the bedroom door and falls down on the bed.

In the living room Chandler sinks down onto the couch. He buries his head in his hands. Quietly Rachel sits down next to him and strokes his back.

"What did I do wrong, Rach?"

"Nothing, she's just tired out and has a lot to think about. She broke up with Pete just one and a half days ago, then she comes home and there you are, all sweet, but … You know, when she left you were just her friend and then she comes back and you are suddenly asking her out. It's enough to wrack her brain."

"I've never been just her friend…"

"I know. And she knows that, too. Just give her some time."

Chandler nods slowly.

Rachel points to the couch. "Come on, lay down here for a while and get some sleep. You need it, too. I'm going shopping with Phoebe, so you can just enjoy the quiet."

"Thanks, Rachel," Chandler mumbles before his head hits the pillow. It was a hell of a day yesterday and he only now realizes how exhausted he is.

Monica throws herself around in the other room. Why did she freak out that much over pancakes? Chandler's right, it's not that big of a deal. But somehow she couldn't get it. Chandler … he was being so sweet and even though he only confessed his feelings yesterday, she could already feel … what? That she cares a lot about him? She has always done that. But now, she could feel her falling for him. Fast and unstoppable. She still sees his sad face when she told him that she wanted to be alone. It broke his heart a little bit, her shutting him out completely. She thought it was the right thing to do. She thought that way she has enough room to think. But now she is only lying here, not able to get to sleep even though she could really use some sleep. She decides to get up and look for Chandler. Maybe he's in his apartment, waiting for her to come to apologize.

Quietly she gets up and tiptoes into the living room. There he is. Lying on her couch, in her living room and her heart goes out to him. His eyes are closed and he's smiling peacefully in his sleep. Monica could stand there and watch him all day long, but approaches him slowly. She knees down in front of him and gives him a soft peck on the lips. He opens one of his eyes to the half and she smiles. "Move over a bit," she whispers and as he does so – his eye already closed again – she lies down next to him. He wraps his arms around her softly and Monica feels how her eyes get teary once again – now for a totally other reason than before. "Just hold me," she pleads so quietly he's probably not even able to hear her. But he does and Monica's eyes fall close in an instant.

* * *

"Oh, will you look at them?"

"Do they know how cute they are?"

"I still can't believe it; Chandler falling for my sister, it's huge!"

"I think you should leave, they might need some more time to relax."

"I know you're right, Rach, but I can't really tear myself away just yet. Look at how he holds her."

"But, somehow this doesn't really look new, does it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how often did we walk in on them lying there like this? Or sitting in a chair together? Or just cuddling on the couch at the coffee house?"

"Yeah, but today it looks different."

Hearing all the whispering going on around them, Monica opens one eye. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees her friends standing there, looking at them and whispering to each other. She's still thinking about calling attention to herself when she suddenly feels Chandler's grip on her tightening. "Just close 'em again, maybe they'll leave," he whispers to her. Monica chuckles lightly and hides her smile in his chest. Staying like that a little more – that shouldn't be a problem!

* * *

"I miss you already."

Monica smiles. She's been together with Chandler for over a week now and he still calls her at least five times while he's at work. They spend every free minute together and just can't get enough of each other.

"I miss you, too. So much."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Do you have to work late tonight? Because I don't think I can wait that long to see you again."

Chandler sighs. "Mon, you make working late harder than it already is. Yes, I really have to. But I come over to your place as soon as I get out of here."

"Great, 'cause I have a surprise for you," Monica whispers seductively. Even though they are together for over a week now, they haven't … they didn't do anything but kissing and cuddling. Monica is ashamed to confess that to Phoebe and Rachel, but she's actually happy. With every other boyfriend she just rushed into it, but with Chandler she feels like it has to be special. And there was so much going on in her life lately, she just thought she might not be able to enjoy it as much as Chandler deserves to. That's why she asked him to wait. And Chandler, being the wonderful man he is, agreed.

"What does this surprise involve?"

"Me."

"And?"

"Not much more. Maybe the small piece of clothing I bought yesterday."

Monica can hear Chandler moan and smiles.

"I think I just finished for today," Chandler says, his voice deep and rough.

Monica chuckles and lifts her eyebrow. "I see you tonight, Chandler."

"You are gonna pay for … leaving me with … like this," Chandler mumbles.

Monica laughs out loud and puts the phone down. She knows that now Chandler won't concentrate on work anymore, but that's exactly what she wanted.

With a large smile on her face she walks into the bathroom to take a warm bubble bath. She has enough time until Chandler comes home, so she's gonna prepare all for the perfect night.

* * *

She hears a knock on the door and quickly gets up from the couch. It's only quarter to five, but it seems like Chandler got off earlier than he thought. It doesn't surprise Monica, after what she has told him on the phone this morning.

Monica is all ready for Chandler coming home. She was so nervous, that's why she hurried and then had plenty of time left. It's good for her now, it would be a shame if she wouldn't be ready for Chandler right now.

She takes a deep breath, opens the door with a big smile and there he is. "Hey baby," he says with a disingenuous smile on his face. The guy from the diner! Monica wants to back off and close the door, but he is already pushing her into the apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

_You all forgot about this guy? I tell you something funny: Me too. Then I remembered him and wasn't sure whether to just never mention him again or give him a comeback. I just started writing and this happened:_

"So I overheard your phone call with your boyfriend earlier and he told you he has to work late. Then you said something about a surprise and I thought, hey, it would be a waste if I didn't come by and … test it, I mean, you."

Monica cannot think straight. Her heart is beating faster than ever and she looks around for something to defend herself. But she cannot find anything. How is she going to get out of this? How did that happen anyway? Her thoughts are spinning around her mind.

The guy approaches her and wraps his arms around her tightly. Monica twists and turns, she tries to push the guy away, hit him, bite him, anything, but he's just too strong for her. He's holding her pressed against his body and there is nothing she can do right now.

"So what do you want me to do to you?" She hears his voice at her left ear and smells beer and cigarettes. By now tears are streaming down her face and she can't stop them. Before she can say anything she's being pulled down on the floor, not really being able to breathe as he's lying on top of her and holding her down. Sitting on her he opens her bathrobe and throws it away.

"Wow, baby, I'm going to rip that off you" he grunts, looking at her in the black negligee she bought especially for Chandler. Chandler! The thought of him makes her sob loudly.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Monica sees the dirty grin again and closes her eyes, not able to say anything. The fear also stopped her from crying. She thinks about Chandler, her sweet boyfriend Chandler, and how she wanted that night to be their night. She needs a moment to get that the guy on her is being pulled away from her.

"What the …," he begins, but cannot finish because a fist hits him in the face.

"Joey, call the police!" She hears Ross' voice and begins to cry again, out of relief this time. Her brother is holding down a guy who has now fear in his eyes.

"Now make sure to hold down this pig," Ross demands as soon as Joey made a call to the police. They change places and the look on Joey's face is not much different from the one on Ross'. Monica feels a wave of relief washing over her as her brother wraps her in her bathrobe and a warm blanket and then pulls her close to his chest.

"Shht, Monica, I'm here with you, Joey and I are here … What?"

Monica is trying to say something, but the words don't come out of her mouth.

Ross looks her in the eyes. "Monica, hey, calm down," he says as another wave of sobs break out of her.

"Ch-ch-cha…," Monica stutters.

"I'll call Chandler," Ross nods and guides her towards the couch. They sit down next to each other and Ross dials the number of Chandler's office.

* * *

Chandler is sitting in his office, counting the minutes until he can leave this building. He can't wait to see Monica. He could not forget what she told him earlier. Not for a second. He always knew she wasn't ready and that has always been okay for him. Her life was pretty adventurous lately and he doesn't want to force her into anything. He wants their first time to be perfect and if she wants to wait he can. He's so comfortable with just holding her in his arms, which has never happened before. That he just wants to be with a woman, not doing anything, just lying there cuddling. And today she's ready and just now he has to work late. It's unbelievable.

His phone rings and he startles. He's pretty sure it's Monica again, ready to tease and turn him on even more.

"Hey, Mon, I can't wait for tonight either, but right now …"

"Chandler!"

"Ross! What happened?" He can tell from the way Ross' voice sounds that something must have happened.

"Chandler, you have to come home right now. When Joey and I came home there was this guy in Monica's apartment and ... Let's just say, thank god, we came home in time. She really needs you right now."

Chandler doesn't even hear the last sentence anymore, he's already on his way home. He cannot breathe properly, but doesn't slow down. He has to see Monica. What did that guy do to her? Was it the guy from the diner? Definitely. They thought he let go of Monica, but turns out he didn't. Probably he was watching her the whole time and he, Chandler, didn't even realize that his girlfriend's in danger. How did that happen? Oh, how he wants to kill this guy. Deep down inside of him Chandler hopes that Joey and Ross already took care of him, because he can't guarantee for anything. If he sees him, he's gonna kill him, that's for sure.

Out of breath Chandler approaches his building and flies up the stairs. The door to Monica's apartment is open and Chandler needs a minute to recover his breath. Ross and Joey are sitting at the table, both of them their heads in their hands. Phoebe and Rachel are kneeing in front of the couch and there, on the couch, under a lot of blankets and a picture of misery he notices Monica.

Rachel puts her hand on Monica's shoulder, but she shakes it off. "Ch-chandler, I… I … want Cha- cha-chandler!" The cries that come out of Monica's mouth break Chandler's heart. He rushes towards the couch, pushes Rachel and Phoebe away ruggedly and pulls Monica to his chest.

She wraps her arms and legs around him and begins to sob uncontrollably. He guesses she has been doing that for a while now.

Chandler has a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes as well and is not able to say anything. Monica's whole body is shaking. Chandler tightens his hold on her. They sit like that for a while. Then, carefully, he pushes her away softly, framing her face with his hands. He looks into her eyes deeply and waits till she can stop crying. After a while he realizes that that's not going to happen soon and he brushes her cheek with his lips.

"Mon, hey, Monica…" He doesn't know what to say. He can't cope with crying women. He feels weak urgently willing to help, but not able to do so. "Mon, hey, it's … I'm here with you." He decides that just telling her promising words can help her. "I always will. You can always hold on to me, as long as you need to. I'll be there. I will never let you go, Mon. You are the most important person in my life and I … I …"

Monica looks at him, her blue eyes watery. She stopped crying and is now just looking at him intensely. Chandler knows what she is expecting to hear and he wants to tell her. He knew it's true from the moment she kissed him after their first date. But she looks so vulnerable right now and he doesn't know if he can do it.

He looks up and sees his friends sitting there, at the table. "Would you, please …," he whispers and points to the door. He really doesn't need audience to do this. They nod and leave the apartment quietly.

"Chandler?" Monica is still staring at him.

Chandler takes one last breath. "I … I love you, Monica."

Monica's eyes fill with tears again and she wraps her arms around his neck while she starts to cry again. Chandler feels her taking a deep breath as well, then she pulls away from him and looks into his eyes again.

"I love you, too, Chandler," she says, her voice clear, without crying.

That does it for Chandler. Tears are streaming down his face as well and he can't even see Monica clear anymore, so he pulls her into his arms again. They sit like that forever, jammed between the coffee table and the couch, both crying, rocking forth and back.

* * *

After a while Monica has cried herself to sleep and Chandler puts her down on the couch softly. He doesn't want to leave her alone, but he has to find Ross or Joey to ask what exactly has happened. Chandler decides to go now and brushes Monica's forehead with his lips. Then he gets up quickly and walks towards his own apartment.

All four of his friends are sitting there, saying nothing, looking really worried. They turn around to him as they hear the door.

"How … how is she?"

Chandler sighs. "She fell asleep a minute ago. I think she was exhausted from too much crying." He ruffles through his hair.

"You look exhausted, too, Chandler," Phoebe whispers and opens his arms for him. He accepts gladly and pulls her close.

"It's a nightmare," he mumbles.

Phoebe strokes his back and doesn't say anything. She can't find the right words and doesn't think there are right words in this moment anyway.

Chandler pulls away from her and looks at Ross and Joey. "So, what happened?"

Ross shakes his head. "You don't want to know that."

"Yes, I do. I have to."

"Look, Chandler," Joey begins, approaching him and putting a hand down on his shoulder. "The important thing is that you are there for her now. It doesn't matter how it happened …"

"It matters, Joe. I want to know what happened to my girlfriend!"

Joey shakes his head, but Ross sighs. "I think we should tell him. If it's that important to him."

"Thank you, Ross, it really is."

Ross points to the Barcalounger. "You should better be sitting down."

Chandler sits down like he's been told to and prepares himself to hear about the night that within seconds turned into the worst one in his life so far.

"So, wha-what did you … see when you came home earlier?" He asks, his voice shaky.

Ross takes a deep breath. "Well, when we came up the stairs we saw that the door to the girls' apartment was open and, first, we didn't hear anything. It was like a … deadly silence. But then we heard the moaning of a guy and when we ran into the apartment, there was … she … she was … oh my God, …" Ross stops suddenly and looks at Chandler who has his head buried in his hands.

Then Chandler looks up at Ross, his face ashen-pale. "What?" He breaths.

"She, only wearing this black … black lingerie, was being pressed to the floor by a disheveled guy," Ross continues monotonously. "Her eyes were opened widely in pain and … and he a-asked her … what she wanted him to do to her." Chandler sobs. "That's when I was finally close enough to pull that pig off her. I got Joey to call the police and … then I put her into a blanket and immediately called you. She was trying to stutter out your name…"

"Oh my god," Chandler sobs. "I kinda already knew, but hearing it …"

"I told you that you might not want to hear it," Ross whispers. "I'm sorry," he then adds.

"This guy? Did the police take him?"

"Yeah, they knew him. He was already known for molesting women. They locked him up!"

"I want to kill him!" Chandler hisses between his teeth.

"I know you do, Chandler," Phoebe is next to him again, her arm around his shoulder. "And we would all come with you to support you, but that won't change anything."

"It would do a little bit of justice to Monica!"

"Phoebe's right though," Rachel says. "We have to look out for Monica right now. She is all that counts right now."

"For me she's always all that counts," Chandler states passionately. "Always has and always will be!"

"What Rachel's trying to say: We have to all work together to help her. She needs us and we are all going to be there," Ross tries to mediate.

"Thank you, guys," Chandler says. "It means a lot to me. And I know that it means a lot to her, too."

"Just make sure she's okay," Rachel asks with a pleading look in her eyes. "And call us if you need anything."

Chandler smiles at his friends. It's a horrible night, but how lucky is he to have a bunch of friends like them?

* * *

A few hours later Monica and Chandler are sitting on the couch next to each other, just having finished the Chinese food they ordered. Monica wasn't into eating at all, but Chandler tried everything to cheer her up and make her forget the incident earlier and convinced her to eat something. He knows they have to talk about what happened at some point, but he also knows Monica pretty well. Talking about it isn't going to help her just yet. She'd much rather be distracted for a while, just forgetting everything.

Monica sighs contently. After Chandler suggested that she should take a bath she felt so much better. Now she's wearing sweatpants and one of Chandler's shirts and enjoys just sitting next to him talking about senseless stuff.

"That's so not true," Monica yells suddenly, remembering something Chandler has said earlier.

"What?" Chandler looks at her surprised.

"You and Joey would not win in a foosball-battle against me and Rachel!"

"We dare you!"

"No need to, honey." Chandler's heart begins to beat faster at the term of endearment, but Monica doesn't seem to notice. "I already showed you I can kick your asses all by myself!"

"But, Monica, you were playing alone. With Rachel, I think that might actually be more difficult."

"You are right with that, but I'd still beat you! Because I'm good and you suck!"

"Wow, thank you, Mon!"

Monica smiles at him cheekily. "You know I love you, Chandler, but it's the truth."

Chandler can't believe how normal it already feels to hear these words from Monica. Hearing Monica say them it seems so easy to do so. It probably is to her. But not for him.

"Mon," Chandler looks at her with a serious look on his face now and Monica knows that he's not joking anymore. "Mon, I … I love you, too. You have to always remember that. 'Cause I don't have much practice in saying that and … you know, I haven't really said it to anyone yet and it … I try to tell you as much as I can, because I love you so much, but … if I forget to tell you … it's not that I don't mean it. I love you, I love you, I love you – wow it gets easier with every time I say it. Maybe I just have to really practice it and then I …"

"Sweetie, take a breath," Monica whispers and pulls his head down to her for a soft kiss.

"I love you," Chandler says as soon as her lips release his.

Monica kisses him again, longer this time.

"I love you," he smiles.

And her lips meet his again in a passionate kiss this time. They only break apart to catch their breath.

"I still love you," Chandler gasps and a huge grin appears on his face.

"And I love you."

They look at each other dreamily until Monica yawns. "I'm really tired right now. What do you say we go to bed?"

Chandler gets up pulling her up with him and immediately wraps his arm around her to support her.

He clears his throat. "Umm, Mon, do you want me to come with you?"

Monica frames his face with her hands. "Honey, of course I do. I need you to hold me. I love you, you know?"

"I didn't hear that enough today," Chandler smiles and gives her a soft kiss.

* * *

During the night Chandler awakes by a foot hitting him right in his stomach. He startles up and sees Monica tossing and turning in the bed. When she starts to moan Chandler puts a hand on her shoulder and begins to shake her a little.

"Ahh, nooo!" She yells on top of her lungs.

Chandler shakes her a little harder. "Mon! Monica! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

Suddenly Monica startles up. She looks at Chandler fearfully. "Wha-what?"

"It was just a dream, Mon," Chandler calms her.

Monica's eyes fill with tears. "It wasn't just a dream, Chandler, was it? He was really there."

"Yes, honey, but I'm here now."

"Do you know how horrible it was?" Monica sits up in her bed and Chandler follows her.

He nods. "Yeah, I know. Ross told me." He feels tears in his own eyes now and tries everything to hold them back. He has to be strong. For her.

Monica shakes her head. "It was … the worst thing that ever happened to me, Chandler. I tried to scream, but I couldn't and … you know, now I always see his face and don't know how to get rid of it. I … I … I …"

Chandler feels cold shivers run up and down his spine at her sad stuttering. "Hey, Mon, calm down. I'm here now and I'm gonna do everything to make … to help you."

Monica buries her face in her hands and begins to sob. "I … I … I ha-ha …" She can't breathe anymore and Chandler knows that she's going to hyperventilate soon. He puts his hands on her cheeks and looks her deeply in the eyes.

"Mon, look at me. Monica!" She's still looking down and breathing heavily. "Hey, Monica! Look at me!" She carefully lifts her head and her eyes lock with his. "That's good. Now listen to me. You are the strongest woman I know, Mon. And I love you for it. It feels like I don't have enough room in my heart for all the love I feel for you, Monica. You have to know that … my … heart, my heart is only beating for you. And we are going to work through this. You are strong and you are going to get through this."

"Chandler …"

"You are going to get through this, but not alone, because I'll be there right beside you!"

"Forever?"

"Forever." He leans down to kiss her. Her lips taste salty from all the tears she has been crying all night, but for Chandler they couldn't taste better. Monica wants to pull away after a while, but he hasn't got enough of her lips yet. He puts his hands up to her cheeks and sinks into the kiss until he feels her letting go and just concentrating on him and his lips.

Suddenly she looks at him, with tears in her eyes again.

"What is it, honey?"

"I … I'm so sorry. This night … I planned everything so well, I … I was so ready for you and now … now you don't have anything … this should have been a great night for you and … and now it just sucks and I … I am the one who … ruined it. So-sorr…"

"Monica, stop right there!" Chandler says, a little harsher than it was meant to be.

"But it's true. You were supposed to enjoy this night and now you … you have to … to comfort a woman who is not able to stop cry-crying and …"

"You didn't ruin that night, Monica. It's not your fault. Please stop thinking it is! It's a horrible night, but not because I didn't get to … enjoy this night, no! For a completely different reason! And at the end of it I'm just so unbelievably happy that I get to hold you in my arms. Because that's what counts: You!" Chandler lies down again and pulls Monica close to his chest. "You are all that counts, Monica!"

"I love you so much, Chandler."

"I love you more, Monica."

"That's not possible!"

"It is."

"It so is not."

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

"Yes, I think. Will you hold me close?"

"Of course. I can stay awake. Then I can fight every nightmare which dares to come close to you."

"Just hold me close," Monica mumbles before her eyes fall close again.

Chandler smiles. That he'll do. He'll always hold her. Because he realized something today: If he doesn't have her, he doesn't have anything.


	17. Chapter 17

***1 week later***

"I run into Pete today," Monica whispers quietly. She thought about it the whole day whether to tell Chandler or not. But now, while they are sitting on the couch together, she decides that she's able to tell him.

Chandler nods and looks at her, not saying one word.

"And then I realized something …"

"God, Monica, don't tell me you decided to go back to him," Chandler moans, only half-joking.

Monica smiles lovingly at him. "Can you be serious for a minute?"

"I tried that many times already. I don't think it's possible for me."

"Chandler …"

"Yes, honey?"

"I realized something. Um, I realized how happy I am to be with _you_. I don't think I would have survived last week if it wasn't for you to hold me, to comfort me, to tell me you love me. And … um, I, well, I want to thank you. For holding me, for just being there for me."

"Monica …"

"Thank you for being … well, _you_."

"But, I … I'm insecure and sarcastic and …"

"You are. But most of all you are wonderful and that's what counts."

"What about my jokes?"

"They make you _you_. And sometimes they are really funny!"

"And, and what about the fact that I almost never know what to say and just stutter around awkwardly?"

"You don't do that with me. You always find the exact right words to say when it comes to me."

"So I'm better than Pete? Better than Richard?"

"That was the wrong thing to say," Monica chuckles.

"I love you."

"And that's the right one. But you are. Better than anyone I dated before you."

"All my other girlfriends didn't even come close to you, Mon. You are not allowed to leave me, ever, okay? 'Cause when you do, I'm one hundred percent sure I won't find another one who is just half as wonderful as you are."

"Chandler," Monica's voice suddenly changes and she begins slowly. "Please show me how much you love me."

Chandler gets up from the couch and goes over to the tv. "Fine, let's start here, okay?" He walks over to the front door of the apartment. "And finish here. So, that's probably, let's say, four to five meters. Now multiply this with … hmm, let me think… multiply it with … infinity and you have only the beginning of how much I love you."

Monica laughs out loud, but shakes her head. Then she gets up and approaches him slowly. "Chandler, I meant, make love to me. Now!"

Chandler's jaw drops. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"'Cause we don't have to do that."

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Are you scared, Chandler?"

"Hell, no!"

With that he picks her up in his arms and runs as fast as possible to her bedroom.

* * *

Monica and Chandler are lying next to each other, both breathing heavily.

Chandler is the first one to find his breath again. "Oh my god," he moans.

A huge smile appears on Monica's face and she turns around to look at him. "Really?"

"Oh my god!" Chandler repeats louder and smiles as well. He wraps both of his arms around her and pulls her close to his chest. Monica shivers when he begins to stroke her naked back. "Mon, you're perfect," Chandler whispers.

Monica shakes her head. "I don't think I am. I … I … well, I'm not."

"Mon, believe me, to me you are perfect."

"So, I wasn't bad?" She asks insecurely.

Chandler shakes his head vehemently. "Are you kidding, Mon? Who told you that?"

"I thought I am, 'cause … well, I haven't been told, but … I … I don't wanna say it!"

Chandler just waits. He knows that she's going to tell him as soon as she's ready and that it wouldn't help just to force her into saying it. "Mon?" He asks softly.

"Well, after … Pete and I only slept together once. He always told me he's busy and … what other should I have done than think I'm just not good enough to sleep with him. I was embarrassed, I didn't even talked to him about it. I … I just tried to live with it."

Chandler is shocked about what Monica just told him. She can't be seriously thinking that she … No! This can't be true. Anger against Pete raises in his chest, even more than before.

He hugs her tightly and turns them around so he's again lying on top of her. Then he frames her face with his hands and looks her deeply into the eyes. "Mon, listen to me, okay? He wasn't good enough to sleep with you. Maybe that's what he has realized and why he didn't want to sleep with you again. Or maybe he was just being the idiot he has always been. But you have to know one thing for sure: It wasn't your fault. You are wonderful and I'm not just saying that because I love you so much. I do, but I knew how wonderful you are the minute I met you. Everything about you is wonderful and today I just got to know one other thing that is wonderful about you."

"Chandler," Monica has now a smile on her face again. "You don't have to tell me all that. You are already lying on top of me. No more convincing needed!"

"I love you so much, Mon. And I don't care what Pete thinks. I'm just unbelievably happy that he didn't get how wonderful you are, 'cause if he did, I don't think I would be lying her with you."

"I'm glad that it's you," Monica whispers and kisses him passionately.

* * *

Monica has tears in her eyes. The second time was even more beautiful. She had the feeling that Chandler tried to tell her anything he didn't already say in his love making. And it was wonderful. She felt like she looked deep down into his soul and found everything she was always looking for.

A single tear rolls down her cheek and Chandler catches it with one of his fingers. "Mon? What is that? I don't wanna see you cry," He strokes her cheeks.

Monica laughs. "Happy tears," she mumbles. "I'm so unbelievably lucky to have you. I'm crying happy tears."

"That you are allowed," Chandler says, his voice breathy. His heart overflows with love for this woman and he can't believe there was a time when she was just his friend. "Can you believe we were friends for so long before we finally realized how perfectly we fit?"

Monica smiles. "I know. Makes you think about all that lost time, huh?"

Chandler nods slowly. "If I would have known how this," he points from her to himself, "feels, it could have saved me a lot of problems…"

"I think we weren't ready before. It probably wouldn't have worked out between us. I think we just needed some failed relationships to value this, _us_ , even more."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe I'm right? I'm always right!"

"Yeah, and what is that with you and the competitive thing!?"

"I am competitive?"

"Nooo," Chandler chuckles and Monica joins him.

"You still love me though, right?"

"I think so, yes." Chandler smiles. "Your competitiveness is just one of the reasons I love you."

"It actually is a reason to love me?"

"For me, yes. Do you know when I first realized that I love this flaw of yours?"

"When was that?"

"Do you remember last Thanksgiving? When we all played a game of football?"

"Yes, it was the game you lost to a bunch of girls," Monica smiles.

"You did not win, Mon. The touchdown didn't count."

"We so won. I heard you cry in your sleep the nights after that."

"Hahaha, I think it was your own crying, because … anyhow, it was that day when I realized how the competitiveness makes you _you_. I just looked at you while you were arguing with Ross and hoped you would never stop being that way."

"Even though I tackled you that day?"

"Yes." Chandler smiles and brushes his lips against Monica's. Monica cuddles closer to him and yawns.

"Are you tired?"

Monica nods. "It was a wonderful day, Chandler. And I love you."

"I love you, too. Sleep well."

"Good night, Chandler. Don't let go off me."

"I won't. But can I ask you one last question, Mon?"

"Sure," Monica mumbles, her eyes already closed.

"Every night before we go to sleep you ask me to hold you close, to not let go off you. Why is that?"

Monica opens her eyes again and looks at Chandler. "Well, you know how girls tend to tell each other a lot, right?"

"Yes," Chandler says slowly, not sure where this is going.

"And you remember how you wanted to have your space in the night?"

Chandler sighs. Now he knows where this is going. Ross' Hug and Roll he tried with Janice, not successfully to be completely honest.

"Rachel told me about it and I … I just … I," Monica stutters. "I, you know, I need you close at night. To be absolutely sure you're still there. And I really want you to hold me and not just give me one stupid hug and then push me away. But if you need your space, maybe we can compromise and switch each night so everybody …"

"Monica," Chandler interrupts her. "Since the moment I've kissed you I haven't even thought about that stupid trick. I can't be close enough to you!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I mean, it has always been like that. Do you remember the time you came over a few weeks ago and slept on my Barcalounger with me?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember how I wouldn't wake up, but pulled you close to me?"

"Yes."

"So, I wasn't trying to get rid of you back then. I could have kicked you off the Barcalounger, but I wanted you close to me. And all the other times you needed comfort and crawled into my bed before, I always held you close."

"That's true."

"I don't want to spend a night without you close to me ever again, Monica. I think that feeling is called love and I _think_ I love you very much."

Monica hides her face in Chandler's chest and nods. "I love you too," she whispers into his chest. "Sorry for … that."

"Don't be."

"Good night, Chandler."

"Good night, Mon."

"Please hold me clo… oh, you're going to do that anyway," Monica laughs and closes her eyes.

A big smile begins to spread across Chandler's face. This girl is simply the best. When she starts to snore slightly he thinks once again about how lucky he is to finally have her. She's the best that has ever happened to him and he doesn't think he could ever live without her again. He knew that from the very beginning, but the feeling just grew bigger and bigger lately. As a reminder for himself to never let her go again he hugs her tightly. But instead of rolling her over to her side he keeps her close, kisses her temple and falls asleep as well. Happier than he has ever been.

* * *

 _So, that's it. :) I decided to finish the story here, because I have the feeling that everything is said. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this, I really appreciated it. Please, please, please leave a final review to let me know how you liked this last part and the whole story. Thank you for reading this! :)_


End file.
